The Basket
by runemagic
Summary: Clary's adopted mother gets sick. So she runs away to find help with a certain golden haired boy. Will she find the cure in time? Will she find the hidden mystery of her birth parents? And will she fall in love?
1. Fated

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Summary: Clary Lewis never knew her real family, the one that sent her down the Skylack River. From what she knew, Simon, her brother, found her by the river when he was seven years old and brought her home. Now Mary Lewis, Simon and Clary's mother is sick. Clary wants to help her, but by helping her it means Clary has to face danger. She runs away to find help for her mother when she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she make it through alive? Will she get to Mary in time? Will she learn who her real family is? And will she fall in love?**_

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of the many. I'm going to update as much as I can, probably once every week. To those of you how have already read my first version of this story, I think it is better to actually reread what I wrote, because a lot of new information is brought up, and new things in general are added into my story. It's in the "1860's," though really there is no real date since it is a make – believe land, if you know what I mean. Just so you know, there are no Shadowhunters or New York in this. There are other supernatural creatures, but no Shadowhunters. Most of the main characters in MI are going to come into to play eventually. Just so you know Simon's mom isn't the same one from MI, and has a different name, and he is also not Jewish. Oh, also this is all takes place in the kingdom of Idris. Keep in mined that even though it is called Idris, it is a different place than the one you all know from the books. PLEASE give this story a chance! Enjoy!**

****Thank you to my beta lowshie, and my friend Hannah for making my story better! ****

The woman looked behind her to check if anyone was following. She saw only the dense forest. A moment later, there was a loud scream. The woman held her baby tighter in her arms, and gently kissed her baby's nose. Nearly sobbing, she dashed in the direction of the river. She felt watched as she ran swiftly through the black forest. When she reached the river she got down on her knees, wrapped her baby in a blanket, and put the baby in a sturdy picnic basket. But before she put the flap of the basket down, she looked into her baby's sleeping face.

"I love you," she whispered to her child. Gently the woman put the basket in the water, and watched it flow down the river. She slowly fell down to her knees, her energy depleted as she watched the basket flow out of her view. Blind from her tears, and deaf from her sobs- she didn't hear them when they came out of the forest. Suddenly, she flew backwards into a tree, her back cried in pain and agony, her eyes fluttered open and she saw the dark ghost-like creatures. Out of nowhere, a man grabbed her neck, and lifted her harshly off the ground until her face was right below his.

"Where is she?" he asked in a venomous voice. She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes. His grip grew stronger while his other hand held her jaw stiffly, and lifted her chin to make her look at him. Stubborn as she was, she managed not to look into his eyes. His grip around her neck made it hard for her to breath. He roared at her, and pushed her hard back into the tree. "I said, where is she!"

The women finally looked into the man's black eyes, "Away from you."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Simon Lewis dug up, and tended a patch of dirt to plant carrot seeds he got from his mother. He used his index finger, and made five rows. He grabbed the carrot seeds in one hand, and dropped the seeds row by row through the little hole he made with his hand. Simon's fingernail became dirty, but he not could care less. Once he was done Simon went inside to find his mother, Mary, making dinner by the fire.

"Ma, I'm going by the river!" Simon yelled.

"Don't go too far! Dinner is almost ready," Mary Lewis warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go far this time." Simon replied as he turned around and closed the door behind him. He walked onto the trail that leads to the river, which he had always loved. There were always so many sounds, smells, and things to see. He was more curious than most seven year olds in the village and a lot more helpful. He always fed the sheep, milked the cows, and tended his mother's garden, since Mary's back got sore easily.

The forest was still moist from the storm the other night; Simon could almost feel the moisture through his shoes. When he arrived at the river, he heard the sound of a baby's cry from the other side. He looked in the direction of the sound, but couldn't see anyone. Simon took off his shirt and shoes, and dived into the water. When he got to the other side, he saw an elaborate basket, like the ones he had seen rich people from the city use for picnics. It was hidden by tall clary sages. Simon gently opened the basket and found a beautiful redheaded baby girl with big green eyes. She was crying in a high pitch, soprano voice that was as sweet as an angel's.

"Don't cry," cooed Simon as he wiped the tears off the baby 's face. She stopped wailing and looked up into Simon's warm brown eyes. He smiled, and put a hand on her cheek and she smiled in return. Simon looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" No answer.

"Is anyone there?" No answer.

_Who would leave a baby alone?_

Simon suddenly noticed the twilight sky. He gently put the basket with the baby girl in the water, and gently pushed it to the other side of river.

"We better get home before Ma throws a fit," Simon said as they got to the other side. He quickly put on his shirt and shoes, and carried the basket through the dark forest.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Simon walked back on the trail with the baby in the basket. She was light, smaller than most babies Simon had encountered. She was prettier, too. He never knew someone could have such fiery red hair. He didn't even know it was possible to have such jewel-like green eyes, either. Simon thought only warlocks could possibly possess those traits. But he guessed it wasn't his fault he thought that, since he had never gone outside of his little village with its brown haired and brown-eyed people. The only other hair color Simon had seen was white. Some of which had started to dye his mother's hair.

That's when Simon stopped. What if his mother wouldn't let the baby stay? _Please, let the baby stay. Let the baby become part of our family, Ma. Let her become my new baby sister._

_Sister_, Simon thought. He always wanted a sibling, but he knew Mary couldn't bear any children since his father died. Simon barely remembered his father. He died when Simon was four years old from the stomach sickness that was afflicting many at that time. He remembered his mother crying on his shoulder, and his father telling her everything was going to be all right. He kissed the top of her head, and put his weak finger on her chin to make her look into his brown eyes. They looked at each other eye to eye for what felt like a century to Simon. Simon could still hear his father's voice whispering every few seconds, "I love you, Mary."

He died within hours, and Mary cried profusely for the next week. The whole village seemed depressed that autumn due to the many losses. Ever since then Mary had become over-protective. She acted strong and brave in front of the townspeople. But Simon knew she was still hurting inside. Every once in awhile, Simon would wake up in the middle of the night and hear her sobbing.

As Simon got closer to the cottage, he was scared of having the baby girl rejected by Mary. She hadn't gotten close to anyone, but Simon, since his father's death. He also knew he was late, and that Mary would be angry with him either way. But he didn't care. He just hoped that the baby girl in the basket would become his sister. As he got closer to the cottage, he saw the light of the fireplace through the windows, and he came to a conclusion.

"I'm going to protect her."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mary Lewis watched the sky turn dark after she was done cooking. She had gotten a few blisters on her arms from the fire and nearly set her old brown dress aflame. Mary started to worry about Simon. He knew of the mysterious creatures of the night. The ones called vampires, werewolves, and warlocks.

She felt relieved when she saw a shadow of a person coming through the woods, but then she noticed that Simon was carrying a basket. Mary frowned when she saw that it wasn't one of her own. There were serious punishments to those who stole, and she knew Simon was aware of them.

Simon opened the door, and entered. Mary Lewis stood there looking at him in disappointment. Her hands were on her hips; her lips were set in a stern frown.

"What in the world is in your hand, Simon Lewis? You know it is against the King's wishes to have one of his subjects' steal. Why didn't you leave the basket where you found it! And where were you, young man? You said you weren't going to come home late, but look at you coming home at this hour all dirty with someone else's basket," Mary raised an eyebrow, "_and wet._"

"What did you do? Go swimming in that freezing river," Mary yelled. "Answer me." She glared at him.

"Ma, would you stop screaming? You're going to wake her up," Simon said calmly. Mary looked confused.

"Wake who up?" she asked. Simon opened the basket and held it out to Mary. He pointed at the baby girl inside.

"Her, Ma," he replied.

Mary crouched down to look at the sleeping girl, and then noticed the fancy lace of her blanket. Mary looked at Simon, worried.

"Simon, do you know what they will do to us if someone thinks we kidnapped this-"

"Ma, she was alone by the Skylack River when I found her. She was crying and screaming. She was alone, Ma, honest."

Mary looked into Simon's eyes to tell if he was being honest. The earnestness in his eyes was hard to miss. _Just like his father,_ Mary thought. She sighed in longing. She looked at the basket with the sleeping child. The child seemed only a few weeks old. _Who wouldn't want her?_, Mary thought.

"Can we keep her?" Simon asked, breaking Mary from her thoughts. There was a light in his eyes.

"I can't promise you anything, Simon. I have to see if this baby has parents who are searching for her." Mary replied. The light faded in his eyes.

"What if no one is looking for her? Could we keep her?" Simon asked. Mary looked back at the baby in the basket.

"We'll see, love." Mary stood up straight. "Come eat your dinner, it's getting cold."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning while Simon was doing his daily chores, Mary went walked to the village center with the baby in the basket. As she walked to the bakery, the villagers gave Mary curious looks as they saw the fancy looking basket in her hand. No one in the village ever had the money to buy a fancy basket, unless they could do without food for a month. Even the wealthiest in the village didn't spend their money on things like the basket.

Mary ignored the stares, and continued on until she opened the door to the bakery and entered.

"Good morning, Mary," said Gavin. "How can I help you?"

Gavin, being the village baker, always knew all the gossip around the village and beyond. He used to be her husband Henry's best friend before he died. Gavin often looked after Mary when times got hard; giving her pieces of bread, and some water. He even proposed to her once Henry died, in order to help her raise Simon. Mary refused of course, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she accepted. Gavin was the only villager she trusted, aside from her son.

"I was wondering if you heard of a missing child," Mary said. Gavin's light brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Is Simon lost?" Gavin asked. Mary laughed, making him smile. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

"No, Gavin." Mary put the basket on the counter, and opened the top. "Simon found her by the Skylack last night. I can't image who would leave a child like that. My assumption is that someone put her in the river, and she ended up on land after that big storm we had two nights ago. The poor thing was so hungry when she woke up in the middle of the night. I had nothing but a little goat milk." Mary looked at the sleeping baby in the basket. It had been awhile since she took care of a baby. She had always wanted a daughter, but knew she would never have one after Henry died. She almost thought the baby was a gift from him. Mary was already getting attached to the sleeping beauty.

Gavin saw the softness in Mary's expression, and looked at the baby on the counter. She was tiny, with red plump cheeks. Her hair was a bright orange, and it curling perfectly around her forehead. Her skin pearly white, and her eyelashes were long and full. "No, I haven't heard of any missing child. But I'll tell you if I do."

They both stayed silent, staring at the baby.

"She sure is going to be a looker when she grows up," Gavin said, breaking the silence. Mary nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you, Gavin." Mary said. She grabbed the basket, and headed toward the door.

"I think she is going to be good for you, Mary. It's been a long time since I've seen you look like that."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mary slowly walked back onto the main road. She was consumed with thoughts and hopes. Ever since her husband died a part of her broke, and hadn't healed. She tried to become twice as cautious, and twice as strong, or at least she tried to appear so. She had closed herself off completely from others except for Simon, and Gavin. She didn't want to get hurt, again.

"_Maryrose, love, please speak to me. You know I don't want you to cry," Henry said in a soothing voice. His hands were on her head, his fingers tangled into her silky brown hair. Mary laid next him, her head buried into his shirt. "Mary, look at me."_

_Mary turned her face to look into Henry's brown eyes. Her own brown eyes were red from crying. Her long hair was arranged wildly around her shoulder. It broke Henry's heart to see her in such distress._

"_Mary, my love, I want you to remember that I love you and Simon very much. I would give anything to have this illness taken away from me, but I have no choice. Just be the strong women I fell in love with, and you'll be fine without me. You will still be my Maryrose, no matter where I am. My beautiful Maryrose, who wakes up looking like perfection. My stubborn Maryrose, who always makes herself heard. My Maryrose, who gave me a family and more love than any man would receive in a lifetime. My Maryrose, who I can never get bored of watching, and hope to watch wherever I go. And my Maryrose, who I fell in love with twenty years ago after you pushed me into a puddle."_

_Henry tried to sit up from his bed, but was too weak from speaking. His head felt dizzy, yet he was determined to kiss his Mary one last time. Mary saw the determination in his posture; she leaned forward to kiss Henry on his lips. Mary couldn't care less at the moment of the possibility of becoming sick. She just wanted to feel that tingly feeling that spread from her lips to her entire body whenever she kissed Henry. An electric current passed through their lips as they touched. The kiss was slow and soft, but had more love and passion than a hundred kisses. Finally, Mary pulled back and looked into Henry's eyes whose was looking at her._

_Henry slowly placed her hand in his shaking one, and kissed her knuckle. He massaged the inside of her hand, and traced the lines in it, telling her every few minutes how much he loved her._

The gate tapped Mary's foot and she realized she was back home. Her cheeks felt moist, and she realized she had been crying. She quickly wiped them away, and opened the gate with one hand. She walked through their small garden to the steps that lead to their cottage. Simon immediately saw his mother with the baby in the basket, his smile grew wider.

"Ma! Ma!" Simon placed the bucket of chicken feed on the ground, and ran up to where his mother was. "Are we going to keep her? Are we?"

"I don't know yet, Simon," Simon's smile fell. "But there has been no report of a missing baby, either." His eyes shone with hope as he looked at the baby on the step.

"So is that a yes?" Simon's eyes looked at Mary, pleadingly. Mary couldn't help but laugh at how desperately he wanted to keep the baby girl.

"How about if no one comes to claim her, we keep her." Simon encircled his arms around his mother's waist with excitement.

"Yes! That is a perfect idea." Mary laughed at her son's enthusiasm. Simon looked at the baby and then at her. "Can we name her?"

Mary hadn't even thought of naming her, but she guessed that she couldn't call the baby, 'the girl in the basket' forever.

"I suppose we can. Do you have a name for her?" Simon knelt on the steps and hovered over the basket with the sleeping baby. He stared at her with an intense look on his face. Mary smiled at her son's expression as he thought of a name for the little girl.

"Clary!" Mary's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Clary?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Clary! That's what I'm going to call her. She was hidden in tall clary sages when I found her. It's the perfect name!" Simon explained. His eyes burned with excitement as he stared into the baby girl's sleeping face, Clary.

"Yes, I guess it is the perfect name."

**A/N: So that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**If you guys are wondering when Jace is going to show up. Please just be patient, he is going to show up eventually. Maybe even in the next chapter, maybe. **

**I'm going to start doing this thing where I wouldn't update at all until I get at least 6 reviews. So please review! Reviews are like chocolate; I just can't get enough of it!**


	2. Peek

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

**A/N: Clary is four years old in this, and Simon is eleven. Also incase you guys are wondering about the directions of everything, the river is in the west, and the prairie that will be introduced in this chapter is in the east. The river in general goes around the southern side of the kingdom, but starts up in the far east. Clary's village is like around the southeast area. It is kind like in the middle of the kingdom, but not really. The castle of the royals is in the northwest. The Capital, aka Alicante, which is mentioned in this chapter, is where the castle of the royals is. Noble man, and women often lives there. The Mountain of Adam and the Forest of Eve, that will be introduced later on, is in the far east. The Forest of Eve is on top of the Mountain of Adam. The main road is a road that goes all over the kingdom of Idris, kind of like an oval.**

****Thank you to my beta lowshie for editing! ****

When Clary opened her eyes in morning, she felt the reassuring feeling in her stomach that today was going to be a good day. She sat up on her bed, and kicked her rough brown blanket off of her. She looked out the window across her bed. The sun was pouring light into her and Simon's bedroom. Through the window, she could see a robin flying to tree-to-tree, and then disappearing into the vast forest that surrounded most of her cottage. She loved the forest. It was like her second home. She loved the smell of the earth and wood, the peacefulness, and it's beautiful shades of green and brown. But most of all, Clary loved the sound of the forest. Its soft whispers of leaves, and the sounds of the forest animals singing or chirping. She sat there for a few moments looking out the window. Then she jumped off her bed, and lunged toward Simon's. He groaned, annoyed.

"Clary," Simon growled, pushing his pillow into his face. Clary climbed on top of him.

"Simon! Wake up!" She shook his arm with her little hands, but her efforts had no effect. She groaned and said, "Today is the Equinox festival!"

Clary clapped her hands together, and then clapped them louder to Simon's ear to wake him up. Simon turned his head sideways to lessen the noise.

"You're no fun!" Clary said, finally giving up. She jumped off of him, and off the side of his bed. She raced out the door to the main room, the floor was cold but Clary couldn't have cared less. Mary was coming out of the door with a bucket of goat milk. She walked over to the dead fireplace, and dropped the bucket near it. She smiled when she saw Clary in the room. Mary's curly brown hair fell in her face and she tucked it under her ear.

"Good morning, Clary."

"Good morning, Ma!" Clary replied, running over to Mary. "Do you know what day it is?" Clary said, her green eyes flickering with excitement.

"Let me think," Mary said, looking like she was thinking very hard, playing along. "Is it…your birthday?"

"No Ma, it's not. Don't be silly." Clary put her hands on her hips the way Mary did sometimes when she didn't believe in something. Mary laughed at her attempt. She knelt down to Clary's height.

"Is it…Harvest Day?" She asked playfully.

"No Ma, it's spring not fall! Today's the Equinox festival!" Clary said impatiently.

"Oh my, how could I forget?" Clary laughed at Mary's exaggeration. She knew Mary was pretending she forgot all along. "Are you excited to see the royal family?"

"Oh yes!" Clary exclaimed.

Every year, on the spring equinox, the royal family would ride around the kingdom with a parade of circus performers, musicians, soldiers, and dancers. After the parade passed by on the main road, everyone gathered around the village center for food, drink, and song. Clary vaguely remembered last year's Equinox festival, but she remembered the colors, the joyous music, and the gleeful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready, eat our breakfast, and do our chores by midday," Mary said as she took some bread from the pantry. "Can you wake up Simon, sweets?"

Clary laughed, "I don't think Simon will wake up." Mary laughed with her.

The day went on like any other day. Simon soon woke up after Clary tackled him. They had their usually bread and cheese with goat milk, and went to do their chores.

Clary had the simplest chore to do. She fed seeds to the chickens, and would walk the goats to the prairie on the opposite direction of the trail to the river. As Clary walked to the trail with her line of four goats, she was lost in thought. At age four, Clary started to see things much more clearly: sounds, emotions, and colors. She had a sort of hunger in her stomach, and an ache in her fingertips for something, but she didn't know what

By midday, Clary got all the goats back up the trail to the cottage. They had more bread and cheese for lunch. After that, Clary, Simon, and Mary got ready to go to the parade. Which in other years were by mid afternoon. The ladies got in their best clothing, which for Clary was a pretty white dress that Mary took the time making earlier in the year. Simon put on his usual clothes- a pair of brown wool pants, a long sleeve faded green shirt, and his little brown vest. Mary changed into her long blue-grey dress that she had made years ago. She was surprised it still fitted her.

When they arrived by the main road, they pushed past the small crowd of villagers around the walkway to a spot close to where the royal family was going to ride past. Clary jumped up and down with excitement, as well as the rest of the children in the village.

Before Clary saw them, she heard the trumpets playing, and the drums beating. With in seconds, the first of the parade could be seen from where they stood. Clary's heart beat in excitement as she felt the fast beats of the tampering drums that the men were playing. The musicians marched in their red clothing, and golden instruments. They enchanted Clary as they passed by in a blur. Mary had to hold onto Clary so that she wouldn't jump out into the line of performers.

Next three clowns in colorful costumes with red and white makeup appeared. Two of them rode in unicycles, circling around and acting silly as the one in the middle juggled three balls way up high in the air. After the clowns came, the dancers twirled in their beautiful, flowy dresses. Each dress was black with a different color of the rainbow with matching flowers in their hair. They picked up the tips of their dresses and swirled them back and forth as they danced around each other on the tips of their toes.

Clary's attention was suddenly consumed by the beating of hooves. The villagers suddenly cheered as four tall brown horses slowly came up the road pulling an open carriage. The carriage was red velvet; a short man with a top hat sat in the front holding the reins. Finally, Clary got a glimpse of the royal family. The queen sat at the side nearest to Clary, so she got a better look at her. The king sat on the other side, both of them smiled and waved at the crowd of people. They were both fair haired and beautiful. Just as the carriage got in front of where Clary was standing, a little boy that was around Clary's age poked his head out of the queen's arms. He looked straight at Clary. She stared at him, but quickly looked away at the ground, blushing. The parade finally came to an end as some of the men from the royal army marched in their blue, and moved beyond.

Clary slowly turned to Mary, and tugged her dress. Mary looked down at Clary to see her eyes on her.

"Ma," Clary said.

"Yes, Clary?"

"I'm want to be a princess when I grow up."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The darkness finally covered the sky, and everyone in the village walked to the annual celebration in the village center. The people in the village went back home to bring food after the parade and other things to prepare for the festival. The nights were still cold, so Clary and Mary got their winter wraps. Simon wore his father's old brown coat. The sleeves were still too long for him.

Clary practically ran to the center. She could already smell the honey, the fresh bread, and the burning wood. When they got there, most of the villagers were present. Three small bonfires were built around the center where a gray statue of an angel stood. Uneven gray blocks of stone circled around the statue like how plants circled around sunlight. Lanterns were placed around the center to make it brighter. The houses around the village center almost looked ghostly, Clary couldn't see the roofs. Some people were sitting by the bonfires. Others were crowding around the houses, conversing and laughing at each other's jokes. The children ran around the bonfires chasing each other, as the mothers yelled for them to slow down. Everything about the center made Clary feel alive. Her hands started to ache for the unknown something once again.

Clary's smile was very much visible from the light of the lanterns and bonfires. Simon disappeared from Mary's watch as he went to find his school friends. Mary put both of her hands on Clary's shoulder, making sure she wouldn't run off. Clary didn't, however, she was too busy smelling the air, listening to the sounds, and looking at the colors of the Equinox festival. Many people started to whisper as Clary and Mary came closer into the center. Some were starting at Mary with her love filled eyes on Clary. But most people were looking at Clary. Her hair looked aflame in the lights. Her eyes shone like green glass. Her porcelain skin glowed. She looked like an angel compared to the other villagers. Her mysterious appearance in the village when she was young caused a lot of gossip, and still did. Some of them even believed that she was actually sent by the angels.

"Ma, look! I see Gavin!" Mary followed Clary's eyes to see Gavin staring at her. She smiled when she saw him. He gave her a smile back. Gavin stood with many people around him waiting to get their bread, and honey that he provided each year. Slowly, Mary and Clary walked over and waited with the other people to get their bread and honey until it was their turn. Clary quickly shoved a large piece of bread with honey into her tiny mouth.

"Hello, Clary. Are you enjoying evening?" Gavin asked. She nodded her head; her mouth was too full to speak. Both Gavin and Mary laughed at her. Gavin looked to Mary. "How about you, Mary, are you enjoying the night?"

"Yes, I am. How can't I be with this little goldfish?" Mary said looking at Clary.

"Ma, I'm no goldfish," said Clary with her mouth full.

"You will be if you don't stop shoving big pieces of bread into that tiny little mouth of yours." Clary laughed taking another bite of the crisp golden bread.

"Ma, you are no fun!" Gavin watched Mary as she looked at Clary with love and admiration. Ever since the fateful day that Simon found Clary, Gavin had seen big changes in Mary. She was happier, and calmer. And more like the women he knew before his best friend died years ago. He was happy for her.

Gavin's eyes traveled around the village center. His eyes widen when he saw a tall fair-haired man talking the preacher. Gavin had heard there was a new addition to the village. But he didn't think it would be a fair-haired man. His hair was so fair it almost looked white. Only Capitol man could have such fair hair. What made Gavin surprised was why a Capital man would move to a small village.

"What is it Gavin?" Mary asked as she trailed her eyes toward the direction he was looking at, she gasped. "Oh."

Gavin laughed at Mary's expression. "'Oh' is correct. I was wondering why he was here myself." Suddenly the fair man turned his head and saw Mary staring at him. He smiled at her. Mary turned her head around blushing. Gavin grew angry; he stopped himself from hissing. Gavin slowly calmed himself down, and then saw that Clary stood silent watching him. There was an amused look on her face; she was smirking.

"So Clary, did you like the parade?" Gavin asked distracting Clary from what happened. Clary's smirk turned to a genuine smile.

"Oh yes, I did!" A villager came by to Gavin. He gave him a piece of bread and honey. The villager said 'thank you' and left.

"What did you like most?" Gavin asked.

"Everything!" There was a dreamy look on Clary's face. The parade was more wonderful than she previously thought. Clary still couldn't shake out the fair-haired boy out of her head. Her heart fluttered just thinking about him.

"Clary!" She broke out of thought, and turned into the direction, and smiled when she saw Simon, on the stone pavement by one of the bonfires. He was with a few of his friends. Simon's hands were waving at her to come and sit with him. Clary turned to Mary.

"Can I, Ma?" Clary asked Mary. Clary barely ever got the chance to be with him when he was with his friends. She like his friends from the few times she met them. They always made her laugh.

"Sure, sweets. Stay with Simon, alright?" Mary replied. Clary nodded, and dashed into the direction where Simon sat with his friends. Simon's arms were open wide, so Clary sat in his lap. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you havin' fun, Clary?" asked Eric, Simon's best friend. He often came over to their cottage when Simon had the time to play ball.

"Oh, Yes!" Clary replied. She turned her head to Simon. "Simon, when are we going to start singing?"

"Soon, sister dearest."

An hour past and the preacher, an old man with grayish hair stood on the top step on the stairs to the butcher's house, asking for everyone's attention. Soon enough the center was silent.

"Today, we together are celebrating the Equinox festival once again. We have gone through hardship with our crops, lost loved ones, and had a cold winter. But we are still here. Still standing. Still alive. Even with hardship we had times of happiness, with the birth of three healthy babies. Early this month we had another great surprise. A new family, whom came from the Capital, has joined our village. Their names are Michael and Jonathan Wayland. Michael insisted to speak to you all." The tall fair-haired man, Michael, went up the steps to where the preacher stood. The preacher stood back as Michael stood on the top step, signaling him to speak to the crowd.

"Hello, fellow villagers, I hope to get to know all very soon. I am Michael Wayland, and I have come to live here to become your representative in the royal court. If you have any concerns or problems be sure to come to me, and I'll present it to the court. Now let us enjoy this wonderful festival!" His voice was clear and confident. There was something about his voice though that Clary didn't like, she wasn't sure what.

Soon enough the center erupted in songs of folk tales and love. Clary loved to sing and loved hearing stories; she didn't want the songs to end.

"_Long, long time ago,_

_When the people were bitter,_

_There lived a kind maiden,_

_Sweeter than sugar,_

_In the same kingdom,_

_There lived a mean king,_

_Who wouldn't even give a coin to his own mother._

_One day the king saw the kind fair maiden,_

_And made her stay with him as his lover,_

_Each day she grew unhappier,_

_And each day he fell in love with her,_

_He loved her so much that he finally let go of her._

_Love changes people for the better_

_From weak to strong,_

_From selfish to kind…"_

They sang for hours, until they couldn't sing much more. The chill of the night suddenly was evident. People slowly gathered around the bonfires trying to keep warm. Some of the villagers left for their homes, either because of their small children, or to sleep. But most were still in the village center.

"Aren't you even a little tired, Clary?" Simon asked.

"No!" Simon, and his friends laughed at her little outburst.

"I think little Clary here has more energy than the rest of us, Simon," said Kirk.

"I am not little!" yelled Clary furious. They all laughed, again.

"Of course you ain't, Clary."

Simon and his friends got deep into conversation. Soon Clary got tired of keeping up with them. She got off Simon's lap and onto the pavement. Her tiny hand started to feel the blocks of gray stones around her. Her eyes were studying the light and shadow. After she got bored of that, she stared at the bonfire. The fire was almost white in the middle. The farther away from the center it was, the darker it grew. The tips of the fire were vivid red. Clary sat there staring at the fire until she felt the presence of someone looking at her. She tore her eyes away from the firelight and turned her head to see a boy her age standing next to her, staring at her. His hair was fair, but a few shades darker than the Capital man's hair. His eyes looked golden brown. He looked about a head taller than she was.

"Hello, I am Jonathan Wayland. But I prefer John." He said with confidence. He held out his hand to Clary. She hesitantly took his hand and got up. He brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed it. A gesture Clary sometimes saw grown ups do when they got introduced, a gesture that she was foreign to. Clary looked down and blushed. She slowly pulled her hand out of his and looked back into his eyes.

"My name is Clary."

"Well Clary, I would like to marry you someday."

**A/N: I just LOVE little kid romance! It is just too cute! So that was chapter two. The song I made up was horrible, I know, but I thought I needed one. And making up a folk tale is harder than it looks! I was very disappointed that only two people reviewed last week! I know I said I wouldn't update until I get six reviews, but I figured it wouldn't be fair to the people who reviewed, and added me for author alert, story alert, or favorite story. So I updated anyway! But shame on all you people who didn't do anything at all! How could you!**

**Please people just click the review button and say something! Reviewers get teasers! I know I'm evil! But if it will get you people to review, I'll do anything!**


	3. Simplicity

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

**A/N: I'm sorry, but that was pretty much it for Clary's childhood. If you really want me to, I could write an outtake about Clary, and John when they are little. In this chapter Clary is thirteen, and Simon is twenty! I know he is pretty old, now. But he is still **_**him.**_** This chapter is pretty slow, nothing new really happens. I'm just trying to have you guys get to know the main characters better. Hope you guys enjoy it! I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors. My friend Hannah, and my beta couldn't edit my draft this week, so I might have not caught every mistake. If you see one, you can tell me, I'll be grateful!**

***** To Anonymous1997: I'm so sorry that I disabled anonymous reviewers for a long period of time! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**And to ****ButtercupluvsJACE: Thanks so much for your review! I agree cute little John is adorable! :) *********

Her hand and the pencil moved in unison as she drew in the sketchbook Gavin gave her for her tenth birthday. She sat by the windowsill studying a bird that was in the garden.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Clary placed her sketchbook and pencil down by the windowsill, and got her basket before she answered the door. Behind the door stood Eric he was looking at the Lewis' new flower patch. He turned around when he heard the door open. Clary smiled when she saw him, recently he had come often to help Simon with things Mary couldn't.

"Hello, Eric. How are you this morning?"

"It has been good, thank you," replied Eric. He tapped his hat to block the sun. "Is Simon here?"

"Yes, he's down back fixing the roof. I'm sure you can find him," Clary said.

"He's never going to leave this place and get himself a wife, is he?" Eric said with a laugh. Cary laughed with him lightly, even though she was a little worried about Simon. She stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so. He is just always worried about Mary, and I, you know," Clary said looking at the steps. "If his father hadn't died, I reckon he would have been different." They both fell in silence. After a few minutes, Clay spoke.

"What was Henry like?" Clary asked in a soft voice.

"From what I remember, he was a great man. He was one of those people you just had to admire. He was funny, and kind. I remember him making me laugh once after I scrapped my knee." He smiled at the memory. "Simon I weren't close back then though, so I can't tell you much. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Clary finally met his eyes, "I just been curios to know. I didn't exactly want to ask them."

"I understand." Clary gave him a small smile.

"Well enough with all this grief," said Clary. "How is your mistress? I heard she is expecting any day now. Can't say I could imagine you as a father though." Eric laughed.

"She's been good, thank you. Just have been complaining about the."

"Have you gotten her a midwife, yet?" Clary asked politely.

"Yes, she is actually with her right now," Eric looked up at the sky to notice that the sun was shinning above his head. "I best be on my way, and get to my lady as quick as I can." Eric concluded. Clary smiled.

"Yes, as shall I. Say hello to your mistress for me," said Clary as she went down the steps. "Have a good afternoon." Clary waved with her empty hand lightly.

"Good bye, Clary."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary turned from the gate to the main road. The sun was unusually hot on her forehead. It almost felt like summer. Clary was too lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She was humming a tune when she felt two large hands cover her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" The basket in her hand fell to the ground. She stumbled backwards but instead of falling, she smashed into someone. She finally grabbed the hands away from her eyes and turned to face an amused John. He was trying not to snicker. However when he saw the mixed expression of annoyance and surprise on Clary's face he couldn't help but laugh. Clary frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest, as his whole body shook with laughter.

"John, that is not funny." John slowly recovered. Clary glared at him in his golden brown eyes.

"My dear, you should have seen your reaction." John laughed again remembering how she looked. He glanced into Clary's green eyes. "If you had seen it you would have thought otherwise." Clary picked up the basket on the ground, and dusted herself to get the dirt off her navy dress.

"I still do not understand why you find my annoyance entertaining," Clary said as she started walking away from John. He followed her. "It is rude, and not proper."

"Oh my Clary, if only you had my sense of humor," said John laughing. "You are as stubborn as a mule."

"Which I take no offense," Clary replied. She knew she was stubborn, she had accepted it a long time ago.

"Which-" John said with a smile, "-is why I want to ask your hand in marriage when I am old enough." Clary rolled her eyes. He had been saying he would marry her since they first meet at the age of four. He knew she only saw him as a friend, but he hadn't stopped showing his true affections toward her.

"John," Clary said as she turned around and glared at him. "Has anyone told you speak too frequently?" John grinned.

"Yes, I reckon to remember someone telling me that," he said playfully. They walked closer to the center. John grabbed her around her waist. "Let me think she was redheaded, she looked fragile, and…-" Clary turned around to look at him as they entered the center glaring at him in warning. "- and she was very short." Clary smacked him on his chest. She pulled away from his arms, and quickened her pace to the bakery. Some people curiously looked at them.

"How dare you say that, Jonathan Wayland," she spoke behind her. She knew how much he hated being called by his full name. Clary opened the door to the bakery, a bell chimed as she did. She heard movement behind her, knowing it was John. She turned around to see him standing right behind her. He outstretched one of his arms to hold the door.

"After you," he said as he gestured his other hand inside. Clary rolled her eyes once again. But couldn't help but laugh at his act.

"How kind of you, John," she said her voice thick with sarcasm. "I was starting to think you had no gentlemen–like manner in that large head of yours."

John put a hand over his heart as if he was offended from. "Your words hurt me."

Someone laughed in from inside. Gavin watched the two young adults interact with each other.

"Good." Clary finally stepped inside the bakery. John stepped inside after her. Clary saw Gavin looking at her behind the counter. She smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Gavin."

"Good afternoon, Clary," he said. His eyes glanced at John who stood right behind Clary. He was starting at her; Gavin smirked. "And to you too, John." John looked up when he heard Gavin say his name. He wore a confused expression.

"I was just saying good afternoon." Gavin's smirk grew wider, John's cheeks turned pink. " You know being the nice villager that I am. Not staring at some-"

"Good afternoon, too," John interrupted Gavin. "How have you been, Gavin?" he said changing the subject.

"I've been well thank you," Gavin smirked at him. Gavin look at Clary. "So what brings you here today, Clary?"

"Just the usual, we are out of bread."

"Alright, I'll be right out." Gavin went into backroom where he baked the bread. Clary often watched him make it when she was little. She still saw him make it sometimes. She even helped once in a while, not that she was any help. Baking wasn't one of her talents.

The bell on the door rang behind them, releasing Clary from thought. She felt John's body stiffen. She turned around to see a tall man by the door. His eyes meet hers. He smiled at her. His smile was almost sickening, making Clary shiver in discomfort. Clary turned around and longed for Gavin to come back. She looked at John's hands below her; they were formed into fists. She took his clenched hand behind her, and gave a squeeze. Immediately his hand relaxed. He intertwined his fingers into her hand and squeezed back. Clary felt his gratitude. They quickly let go before the man could see.

"Good afternoon, Clary."

"Good afternoon, sir." The room grew silent, expect for they rustling movement that was coming from backroom. The room felt uncomfortable and for a brief period of time Clary felt as if the air around her had vanished. She glanced back at John, he looked furious. His eyes were looking at the ground. The door opened, and Gavin came with Clary's loaf of bread.

"Here you are Clary," Gavin said as he handed her the bread. Clary muttered thank you and placed the bread in her basket. Gavin looked confused at Clary's sudden mood change. He saw something move in the back of his eye. He turned, and froze when he saw whom it was.

"Hello, Gavin."

"Hello, Michael." Gavin stopped himself from glaring at him. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Neither did I," John growled. He looked into his father's eyes. "You failed to mention that, Father. What happened? Thought you could finally pay a visit? Is that what-"

Clary grabbed John's arm. "John," she said soothingly. John fell in silence. He turned away form his father, and relaxed a little. Clary let go of his arm.

"Yes, I was close by and wanted to see you. I'm leaving before sunset." John was out the door in seconds. The door slammed shut making the bell ring vigorously. Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds. Clary glanced at Gavin. He tilted his head toward the door.

"_Go_," he mouthed. Clary nodded.

"Well Gavin, I have to go. Good bye." She waved. She made no acknowledgement to Michael. She walked to the door when she heard him say.

"Send my regards to Mary." That was when Clary saw red.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary walked out the door trying to calm down. Ever since Michael Wayland came to the village he had an unattractive obsession with Mary, which drove Clary mad. Worse than her was Simon and Gavin. They didn't believe he was good enough for Mary. Gavin almost wanted to punch him in the face.

She turned to see John on the floor next to the door. His elbows were on his knees. His hands were buried in his blond hair. He looked frustrated beyond belief. Clary gathered her dress, and sat next to him on the ground. She placed her basket on her lap. After a few moments, John finally spoke.

"He never understands." Clary put a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him. He looked into Clary's face, "Am I like him?"

"Of course you are not, John. You are far better than him." She looked at the door next to them, then at John. "Let's go before we run into your father again." She grabbed her basket then stood up. She reached for John's hand. He slowly grabbed it and got up. They swiftly got out of the village center and back onto the main road. Clary thought of the perfect place to go. They dashed into the forest. Every once in a while Clary checked to see if the bread hadn't fell out of the basket. They followed no trail, but Clary knew exactly where they were.

"Clary?" John asked. "Clary, where are we going?"

"Don't worry John, I'm not leading you to your death," Clary said. "Yet." She smirked. John swallowed loudly. Clary laughed. As they got further into the woods, Clary found the familiar trail and went west. As they came closer, the forest grew lighter and lighter. Finally Clary stopped. John stopped behind her, taking in the scenery.

"Do you think this is a good place to talk?" Clary asked looking up at John. He looked down, genuinely smiling at her.

"Perfect," he said as he looked around the prairie. Green grass grew all over the place. The forest encircled around the open space. The sky looked bright blue, and the sun was shining lower in the sky. White puffs of clouds floated around sky. It was beautiful. Clary walked towards the middle and sat down on the long grass. She placed the basket in her hand beside her. She turned her head to John.

"You know, you look foolish just standing there," Clary said. John grinned.

"I guess so." He walked to where Clary was and laid down on the grass. Clary started to pull the grass with her hands. They stay like that for what was an hour. Clary started to wonder if she should go back. She knew Mary was down with all the chores by now, and would be wondering where she was.

"Thank you." John said breaking Clary from thought. She furrowed her eyebrows in confused.

"For what?"

"For bringing be here." John said, and took a deep breath. "Father never had shown interest in me. The minute I grew older, he traveled away from home more often and staying away longer. I think he blames me for my mother's death."

"But it isn't your fault John," Clary said. "It is common for women to die after childbirth. You know that."

"Yes, but I'm sure he regrets her ever having me. Just knowing that gets me frustrated. He doesn't even love me, or care for me."

"I am sure that's not true. He does love you in his own way, if he didn't you wouldn't have a place to sleep, or anything to eat."

"His type of love just isn't enough." He stared up at the sky in longing.

"You'll find her someday, you know. And she'll love you so much that you'll forget about him."

"Who?" John asked, confused.

"Your soul mate, of course," said Clary with a smile. She glanced at John to see him staring at her. There was an emotion in his eyes that Clary couldn't grasp.

"I hope so." John smiled. "I hope so."

**OoOoOoOoO**

They walked back in a comfortable silence to Clary's cottage. They finally left the prairie when Clary realize it was mid afternoon. She hoped that taking John to the prairie helped him. As annoying as he could be sometimes, John was one of Clary's only friends and she cared about him. He was the one who helped her get home if she got injured when she was little, and the one who made her feel better when she got into a fight with Mary or Simon which rarely happened.

Soon Clary realized they where back at her home. She looked at John. His head was down. Clary stopped walking. It took a second for John to realize she stopped.

"Well, I guess I will see you soon John," Clary said.

"Ah, yes. I hope you have a nice evening." John said softly looking at Clary's eyes. "Thank you again."

"Your welcome." A door opened behind John. Clary looked behind him to see Simon standing on the top step, angry. "I think you should go now before my brother pounces on you."

John looked behind him to see what Clary was looking at. "I believe you are right. Good bye, Clary."

"Good bye, John."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry that it's a little short. Reviewers get teasers. If you are confused with anything, just ask!**


	4. Illusions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

**A/N: In this Clary is fifteen, John is sixteen, and Simon is around twenty-two. This chapter has some of the same things as my first version. But it has a little twist! Btw lot of the questions you guys asked last chapter can be answered if you just read my author's notes! Seriously guys, it's not going to kill you. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Btw you'll know who John is by the end of this chapter. Also I have a poll about Simon on my profile, take it if you want to.**

**Anonymous1997: Yes I have a beta, but she is currently away for vacation. Same goes for my friend, Hannah. I got a back up beta now though.**

****Thank you to ****Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza for editing my story****

The sun was hot, but the light breeze cooled Clary as she dragged the bucket of water to the plants. She tilted the bucket with her free hand and poured it on the new patch of greens. She walked back to the well and set the bucket next to it. Clary turned around and went inside to her room to change. She tugged down her brown dress got into her green one Mary had given her for her fifteenth birthday. None of them actually knew what day she was born, but they celebrated her birthday on the day Simon found her.

Clary sometimes wondered why her real parents had sent her away in a basket. Surely it was dangerous for a baby to be placed in a basket and be sent down a river. Did they really not care for her? Was she that awful? Clary shook her head, trying to shake out the thought. She reminded herself that they didn't matter, and that she was happy with Simon and Mary. However, she couldn't help her curiosity.

She heard the front door open and someone coughing vigorously. Clary rushed out of the room to see Mary crouched down, coughing.

"Ma, Ma, are you alright?" Clary asked in concern. She placed her hand on her back, and patted it with a little force to help ease her coughing. "Ma?"

"I'm fine," Mary said in a horse voice. "It is just the dust. You know how I get in the spring," Mary reassured her. She went to sit on a wooden chair near her.

"Alright," Clary said still not convinced. "Let me get you some water." Clary went to get the water from the black cooking pot that always stood above the fireplace. She took Mary's mug from the counter top, and scooped some water out of it.

"Here you are, Ma." Clary said handing Mary the mug of water.

"Thank you, sweets," she said as she took small swallows.

"Do you need anything else, Ma?"

"No, love. I just need some rest, that's all."

"Alright," Clary said again. She looked at Mary unsure if she should leave her or not. _Simon's nearby, _Clary thought. "I'm off to the river. Simon is fixing the hen house. Yell for him if you need anything."

Mary laughed and replied, "I will if I need to. Now go, I know you like to spend your afternoons by the river on Sundays. I don't want to keep you from waiting." Clary smiled. She quickly grabbed her pencil and sketchbook, and kissed Mary on her cheek.

"Bye Ma. I'll be home by sundown."

"Be safe." Clary closed the door behind her and walked towards the trail.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The trail was surrounded with dead leaves from the fall and yellow pollen. Clary kicked them to the side of the trail to clean it up. All the trees, except for few pine trees, were covered with tiny green leaves. The new leaves allowed the sun to brighten up the forest by letting light in. To Clary it was the most magical sight of all.

She looked up to the sun and closed her eyes. She breathed in the warm spring air. Then she made her way through the forest to her usual spot by the river. She gathered her dress up and sat down on the ground. Clary leaned against a tree as she took her pencil and her sketchbook, and began to draw the scenery around her. She concentrated on the contrast between the dark river and bright trees. However, concentration became harder as she suddenly felt relaxed. Her eyes grew heavier, and slowly Clary's mind fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Some conscious part of Clary's head heard the sound of hooves. Slowly Clary woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw dark green leaves. The back of her head ached from sleeping on bark. She put her pencil and sketchbook on the ground. Clary got up and looked at the river. There was no yellow pollen that usually floated above it, like it did every spring. Clary was confused. Slowly she turned to leave home when she noticed someone staring at her. She turned around to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Clary raised her hand to her chest, startled.

It was a boy, with curly blond hair that went up to his cheeks. His skin was slightly tanned. He looked to be about 17 or 18. _He's beautiful_, Clary thought. His hair was like a halo of gold from the way the sun shined on him; making him look like an angel. Clary's heart raced.

"Don't be afraid," the boy said in a velvet voice.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" Clary blurted out. She looked at herself and realized that her hand was still resting on her chest. She quickly placed it down. The boy smiled in amusement.

"What is your name?" the boy asked. Clary stared at the handsome stranger in front of her. _Should I tell him my name?_ Somewhere in the boy's golden eyes, she found herself wanting to trust him. But she knew it was better not to.

"It doesn't matter." The boy smirked

"I guess not. I'll just have to call you Little Red." Clary glared at him.

"I am not little."

"If you insist, my lady."

The boy step forward, toward her. She stared at him. He stared back. Clary remembered the hooves that woke her up. She looked behind the boy and there on the other side of the river was a white horse. _Other side of the river. _Clary immediately, looked down at the boy's boots; they were wet.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked. He grinned.

"I didn't know I was so unwanted," he joked; Clary frowned. The boy looked back at his horse. "I heard the river and wanted to water my horse. Then I saw you-" he looked into Clary's eyes, "-laying so still on the ground. It scared me half to death. But when I got near you, I saw you were breathing."

Clary stared at him in confusion. "But you don't know me." The boy let out a laugh.

"I know that you sleep like the dead." Clary flushed.

"How long have you been watching me?" Clary asked in a curious tone. The boy stepped a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. He took her hands and laced his fingers through hers.

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep." Clary's eyes widen. She knew she should step away, but she felt drawn toward the stranger. She looked at their hands, perfectly laced together. It felt right to hold his hands. She felt sparks of energy pass through her hands to her whole body. Clary looked up at golden haired boy again and glued her green eyes to his gold ones.

"Do you feel it, too?" Clary whispered. The stranger gave a genuine smile. He held her hands tighter. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes," he said in a breathless voice.

The stranger slowly tilled his head and placed his hands around Clary's waist. Clary felt a warm pair of lips on hers. She let out a small gasp and put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Their lips danced across each other in passion. _He is a stranger._ Clary flinched, and backed away from the boy. Hurt flared in his eyes, his lips frowned.

"I-I have to go." Clary quickly grabbed her belongings from the ground. "It's late." She turned around and ran through the forest. She looked back once to check if he wasn't following her. She saw the halo of his golden hair.

"Wait…" was the last word she heard from him.

Clary immediately opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding fast as if she just woke from a nightmare. She looked above her to find light green leaves. The back of her head ached from sleeping on bark. She put her sketchbook and pencil on the ground, _just like my dream_, Clary thought. She stood up and gathered her skirt and looked at the river. Pollen covered all over it. She sighed in relief. _It was just a dream_, she assured herself. But she was confused whether she should be happy or disappointed. She went to pick up her pencil and sketchbook to go home.

**"**You're hair is longer." Clary jumped backwards, avoiding stepping on her pencil and sketchbook. Clary turned to see John sitting on the ground with one leg bent and the other out. His back leaned against a tree. He was in the shade. Just as Clary was about to comment on him scaring her, she noticed the look on his face. He looked frustrated; his lips were in a tight line.

"What's wrong, John?" Clary asked. She stepped toward him.

"Did you know that the king and queen died five years ago when you were ten?" John asked ignoring her question.

"No," Clary said softly. She sat down across John. "Then who are those-"

"The people we see every spring, since their death, are their friends. The king handed over the kingdom to his most trusted nobleman. "

"What about the prince?"

"He is going to take over once he is old enough." They fell into silence. Something both of them had become used to. Clary knew John would speak when he was ready.

"Father came back today after months." Clary looked up at John, John was looking on the ground. "I was just coming inside after working in the stables when I saw him, on his arm chair, reading something. He looked at me when I came in and said hello. He had that horrible grin on his face, the one that he always has on. I just wanted to punch that grin off his face." John took a deep breath.

"He acted like nothing has happened, and rumbled on and on about politics, and about the royal family. He said he was _happy_ that the queen and king were killed. Not are they_dead_, but were _killed! _He looked as if he wished he had killed them. What kind of monster is he?" John finally looked up at Clary. Her eyes looked glassy as if they were almost going to cry. John sat up straight and tucked his legs behind him. Clary jumped onto him. She hugged his neck tightly with both arms, and buried her head into his shoulder. John wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into her curly red hair. He smelled her scent of flowers and other smells that were unmistakably Clary. He smiled slightly as he held Clary in his arms.

"Forget about him, John. He is not worth your time. Once you are older, you are going to run away with some beautiful girl and never see him again."

Clary looked at John sideways from his shoulder. John laughed.

"Like yourself?" John turned his body to face Clary. It was her turn to laugh.

"Oh John, how charming of you, but I know I am not remotely beautiful."

John stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Don't you see, Clary? You are the most beautiful girl in this whole village, if not the whole kingdom." He curled his fingers around Clary's. "Why else have I asked for your hand in marriage since the age of five!" John said with exaggeration. Clary rolled her eyes; she couldn't help but smile.

"You asked for my hand in marriage when we were children because you were young and childish," Clary replied as if it were perfect logic.

"But I asked you again just a few days ago."

"Simple explanation: you are still young and childish." John started to laugh.

"Still stubborn as a mule, I see," John observed.

"Still full of yourself, I see," Clary said defending herself.

"Who wouldn't love me?" John said as he flexed his arms. "I'm gorgeous."

Clary put a hand on his arm to make him place it down. She shook her head, but laughed at John's playful arrogance.

"Why don't you go marry yourself then, John?" Clary asked. "I'm sure you'd be a lovely couple."

"Yes, but not as lovely as you and I." John said, grabbing Clary into his arms. Clary was still shaking her head with laughter. "Think of how beautiful our babies would become if we do marry." Clary cocked an eyebrow at John in warning.

"Did I say too much, I always do when I'm with you," John said playfully. He stood up and picked Clary from the ground and spun her around him.

"John! Put me down!" Clary screamed. John softly put her down. "Your charm has not bewitched me!"

"But it will," John said staring her. "Just as yours bewitched me," he stated dramatically, placing his hands over his heart. Clary smiled at John, her irritation and sorrow from before were already forgotten.

"I am sorry John, I do not think your charm will ever bewitch me. There are many other girls who would love your attention."

"Yes, I know." Clary smirked at his self-assurance. "But there is only one of you. You are all I want Clary," John said. John stared into her green eyes. She stared back into his golden brown ones. Her smirk disappeared when she saw the love, and longing in his eyes. Clary had never seen John look so serious.

"John," Clary whispered softly. "You know I do not share the same feelings as you. You are a wonderful person. I know that, I see that. But you will always just be a good friend through my eyes."

"I will wait until you finally see that I am perfect for you," John said in all seriousness. Clary looked down from his face.

"Oh, John." He tilled Clary's face with one of his hands to make her look at him.

"I am in love with you Clary." His face moved closer, his eyes closed. She felt her own eyes closing. _I can't, _Clary thought. Just before John could kiss her, she moved back. John's eyes immediately opened, hurt.

"I can't let you do this to yourself. You deserve to be kissed by someone who actually loves you, and not the way I do." Clary's vision blurred from tears as she saw John leaving.

"John!"

"No, Clary. You do not understand how it feels like to be rejected from the girl you've been in love with for years. Just leave me alone." He quickly left in the direction of the forest.

"John!" But Clary knew it was too late. Clary slumped to the ground. She felt guilty from being relieved that John hadn't kissed her. Clary knew she did them both a favor by not kissing each other. John deserved someone better than her, someone who could love him deeply and passionately.

She looked around her surrounding. She was facing the river again. Her pencil and sketchbook were still on the ground. The forest seemed to grow darker. Clary could feel the sun descending from the sky. The sunlight only hit on the tall bushes on the other side of the river. The bushes were fuller and greener than most of the plants around her. Just as she was going to get up, she saw golden locks of hair. Clary turned around and saw the same golden eyes she had dreamt. But in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Clary got up and stepped closer. However, there was no one there, she frowned. She picked up her belongings and walked back home, thinking about only one thing.

_Are you real?_

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

****Okay so the secret is out! Which Jonathan is John? John is neither Jace nor Jonathan/Sebastian. He is the real Jonathan Wayland. In my story he never died in a fire when he was a baby. Now you are going to ask me, is Michael Wayland the real Michael Wayland or is he Valentine? And was that the real Jace in the end of the chapter, or an illusion? Well, I can't tell you that yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

****Also incase you didn't catch on, the first time Clary "woke up," was a dream. I didn't put it in italics or anything special because I wanted to trick you guys. I know I'm evil.**

**Reviewers get teasers! If you guys have more questions about John, or Jace, or anything else, ask me. But be aware that I can't answer all your questions or else I'll spoil the surprise, sometimes only time can tell. :)**


	5. Runaway

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

**A/N: Clary and the gang are still the same age as the last chapter. This chapter starts to heat things up. This chapter also has a lot of things that are similar to third chapter in my first version. I'm sorry, but I had to have it in. I did add a few new things in though. Sorry this update is so late!**

****To Anonymos1997: I'm still undecided about Gavin and Mary. Whether it is going to be a happy ending, or a sad one. I'm still brain storming a lot for the future chapters. But I'm just warning you, there isn't going to be much about Mary or Gavin after this chapter, at least not for a while. Sorry.**

****To AM and Ninna: Thank you for your encouragement! Glad you like it! :)**

****And to Olivia: John is not Jace. And as for the dream dude, I can't say if he is Jace or not, keep reading. Last chapters important author's note explains who John is.**

*****Thank you to my back up beta Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza for editing my story. *****

The sun seemed to grow hotter each day as it passed. It has been a week since Clary had been at the river, and she didn't want to go back there incase she saw another illusion of the mysterious boy she had dreamt. She couldn't shake him out of her thoughts. Jonathan hadn't spoken to her in the past week also. Every time she saw him and came toward him, he would run away. Clary wondered what would have happened if she let him kiss her. What would it have felt like? What would they be doing today? More kissing? She let out a frustrated sigh as she placed down her pencil on her lap. _Did I just lose my close friend to one kiss?_

Clary was outside her cottage, in the garden, sketching. She looked down to her sketchbook to see what she drew. Unsurprisingly, it was a sketch of the golden eyes hidden in the tall bushes. It seemed as though it was the only thing she knew how to draw the whole week. Even though, Clary didn't have any color to color the mysterious eyes, she saw gold just by staring at the black and white paper.

Clary stared at it until she knew she had to get back to work. Her chores had been doubled, due to Mary's condition. Simon and Clary didn't want her to left a muscle ever since she had started coughing, in hope of her becoming better. However it hadn't: it only had worsened. Simon insisted Mary to go to the village doctor, but Mary refused. Clary sighed again and went to do her chores.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gavin stood behind the door, trying to get the courage to knock. He didn't usually visit, only on rare occasions. He didn't need to visit. Everyone from the village came to his shop at least once a week. But after seeing neither Clary, nor Simon in a week, he knew something was up.

_Knock, knock._

The door opened almost immediately. Behind the door stood Mary, her hair disarranged in a bun, and locks of her hair were on the each side of her pale face. Mary smiled when she saw it was him. Gavin's heart usually warmed when he saw that smile, but his heart didn't. Mary looked as pale as snow and looked thinner than the last time he saw her.

"Are you alright?" Gavin asked before Mary could say hello.

"Yes I am, thank you. I just have a small case of the cold," Mary said with reassuring smile. In seconds, she started coughing vigorously.

"Mary?" Gavin asked franticly, stepping inside. He patted her back. "Mary?"

Mary tried to gesture that she was all right with her free hand as she coughed into her arm. "I'm-" _cough_ "-fine."

"Sit down, Mary." She sat down on her old armchair. "You know, I worry about you sometimes. You are so busy taking care of others that you don't take good care of yourself," Gavin said, as he placed the bread he brought in the pantry. He turned around to look at Mary, who had stopped coughing, and was starting at Gavin with an expressionless face. "Promise me you will visit the village doctor?"

"I promise," she whispered.

"Thank you." Gavin went up to the fireplace to find a pot full of hot water. He grabbed a clean cup and scooped some water. Gavin walked to Mary, and handed it to her. "Here,"

Mary mumbled 'thank you.'

Gavin stood still for a while; watching Mary as she drank the warm water, then spoke,

"I have to go back to the store, but have someone send for me if you need anything. Take care, Mary."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Clary?" Simon whispered. Clary turned around to see Simon's face; it was lit up from the light of the moon.

"Did I wake you?" Clary asked. She turned her face back, so that Simon couldn't see the confusion in her eyes.

"Clary, we need to talk. You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Simon's voice hinted with concern. Clary stayed silent. "Is this about Ma?"

Clary didn't answer. Simon forced her face to turn toward him.

"Clary?" Simon asked. "Please, answer me. Is why you are acting odd because of Ma?"

Clary looked straight into Simon's familiar brown eyes.

"Part of it."

"What is the other reason?" he asked. Clary looked down into her hands.

"Have you ever dreamt about someone you don't know, but think you do?" Clary looked up to Simon.

"No, I haven't" Clary disappointedly looked away.

"I have, and I can't stop thinking about him."

"Him?" Simon's voice grew louder.

"Yes, the stranger in my dream was a he," Clary said with a sigh. Simon was silent for a minute.

"Clary," he began. "There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Clary asked her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Simon toke a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful. Many people talk about you, you know. Many men." Simon hands turned to fists; he looked up at her. "Clary, I am only saying this because I am your brother, and because I worry about you. Men are only after your virtue."

"Oh, Simon. I appreciate your concern but I really doubt they would be talking about me," Clary said, then added. "And not all men are like that. You're not like that."

Simon looked her. "You don't know that." He took a seat next to her. "Clary, have you honestly not looked at yourself? You are a very beautiful girl. Why else wouldn't I let you play with my friends when we were little? They all were in love with you then, and still are. Well, the unmarried ones, at least. Whenever you and mother go to the market, have you not noticed the many male eyes when they look at you? It is like they are undressing you with their minds." Simon shivered in disgust. "You are right, not all men are like that. But most are, and you have to be careful. I don't want my baby sister to get hurt."

Clary smiled at Simon. "I promise I wouldn't get hurt. But Simon do you realize that maybe, someday, you have to let me go, right? That I am going to marry someone."

"I do realize that," Simon whispered.

"And will you trust my decision?" Simon looked into Clary's eyes.

"I always trust you, you know that." Clary smiled. "As long as he makes you happy." Clary put her arms around Simon's neck, and hugged him. Simon slowly put is arms around Clary's waist, and kissed her forehead.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Clary whispered into his ear.

"I know."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next day, Clary and Simon were both tired when sun rose up from their lack of sleep. Mary was still in bed, sleeping peacefully for once. Clary felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't seen her sleep this quiet in days," Clary whispered. Simon looked at their mother from behind her.

"Me neither. Let's go start the chores Clary. We have a lot to do."

It was about few hours after sunrise when Clary heard the sounds of Mary's loud constant coughing. _It sounds so much worse. _Clary quickly took her bucket of goat milk, and ran inside. Simon was already there patting Mary's back as she coughed red blood. Clary froze for a second when she saw the blood; she put the bucket in a corner. Mary's white nightgown was red. Clary's stomach churned. She turned away from Mary, and took a breath. _She is fine; she is going to be all right. She needs a doctor that is all. Oh, a doctor! _Clary finally turned around to see that Mary wasn't there. Simon suddenly appeared from Mary's bedroom door. There was a worried look on his face; Clary knew she wore the same expression on, too.

"Clary, stay here. I am going to fetch for the doctor," Simon whispered, calmly. Clary shook her head.

"No, Simon. I can't stand all that blood coming out of her." Clary shivered in thought. "I'll go, you stay. Anyways, we both know you wouldn't be able to run far, since you don't have a fresh pair of legs." Clary remembered when Simon came back home one year with a bloody leg. Clary screamed when she saw the blood and the bruises. Simon never told Clary what happened; he believed it would scare her, but not knowing was just as bad. Simon's leg had gotten better since then. However, whenever he ran fast, his leg would start hurting again.

Clary waited till Simon said something.

"Fine, go. But if anything happens to you, it is your doing, not mine." Simon's brown eyes filled with self- anger.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Simon. I'll be back." Clary quickly put her arms around Simon, and gave him a squeeze. She quick kissed his cheek and removed herself from him. She ran to the door and turned the old doorknob. And before Simon could say anything else, she was gone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary raced down the main road, occasionally bumping into people, but she never looked up to see who it was. She would just go past them, saying 'pardon me.' She was too focused on getting to the doctor.

When she got to the village center she looked around, trying to trace her thoughts back to where she remembered the doctor lived. The more useful villagers often lived in the center, such as the village doctor. Clary read the carved letters of each building until she knew which one was his.

Clary knocked on the door harshly. She heard footsteps from inside; it wasn't fast enough. The door swung open as the bell on it rang loudly. Thomas Cartle, the village doctor, stood behind the door.

His eyes filled with confusion when he saw it was Clary by the door with a pained look. He had seen Clary at times with her mother or her brother in the center, but never up close. Her family usually never came to his house, unless it was for an emergency. Clary looked different then most of the people in the village. She had dark curly orange hair that almost looked vivid red, which went down past her shoulders. Her green eyes framed her face with her long eyelashes. Her face was angular, with no child-like chubbiness; light freckles were on her cheeks and a little on her nose. Her rosy lips stood out on her porcelain skin. Thomas realized now why the villagers talked about her. He wondered if she already had many suitors waiting for her hand for marriage.

"Good morning, Sir. My mother requires your services. You see, she started to cough blood, and I was hoping you could help us," Clary said rushing. Thomas frowned when he heard that Mary was coughing blood.

"Of course, Miss Lewis, follow me to the back door." Clary hesitantly followed. "How long has she been like this?" Thomas quickly got his leather bag with his tools; then he got his long black coat and top hat out of the closet that was in the middle of the hallway.

"She has been coughing for few weeks now, but she started coughing blood just this morning." Thomas frowned. He went out the back door. Clary followed him, as he crossed to the shed; he put on his black coat and top hat. The shed was white, the head of the white horse stuck out of it. Thomas opened the shed, and saddled it up. Once he did that, he led the horse toward the open side gate.

"Come Miss Lewis, we best hurry. I'll help you climb on if that isn't a problem." Thomas looked behind him at Clary, to see if it was all right.

"We are going to get on that?" Clary asked nervously. Thomas almost smiled; he realized that Clary probably had never been on a horse.

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Lewis. Lizzy is a very friendly mare, and very experienced." Thomas patted the horse's head gently. "There is nothing to worry about." Clary relaxed a bit. Thomas helped Clary get on Lizzy, and once Clary was on, Thomas climbed on in front of her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They rode to the cottage passing everyone Clary ran by on her way there. For the first time, she saw that the village people staring at her in astonishment. Clary realized how scandalous it was to be seen with the young _unmarried _village doctor with her arms around his waist. Not to mention, he was only few years older than her. She tried to look away from the startled faces staring at her.

Thomas and Clary both remanded quiet for a time. _I wonder if he saw those faces,_ Clary thought. The morning air was still cool, and Clary could see her own breath. That was when she realized how cold she was.

"Are you all right, Miss Lewis? You've been awfully quiet." Thomas asked.

Clary quickly replied, "Oh, I am fine. I am just concerned for my mother's health." Clary knew that was half true. She automatically felt guilt for being self- conscious.

"I will help you to the best of my ability." Thomas said carefully. Clary smiled behind him.

"_Thank you. _You've been the most kind." Clary gave a tight squeeze around Thomas's waist. His heart leaped in surprise by the reaction. Thomas then realized that he didn't know where the Lewis's cottage was.

Thomas cleared his throat, "Miss Lewis? Might I ask which way is your home?" Clary looked around to realize that they were near the Skylack River.

"You have to turn right by the river, and follow the forest path when you see it." Thomas followed Clary's directions. The river seemed the same, but felt different. She looked around the river, but she didn't see the golden eyes that had haunted her mind the past week. They turned left at forest path, and rode on to her cottage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Clary asked, worried. Her forehead was creased. She looked at Thomas, who wore an expressionless mask. Thomas cleared his throat.

"She has the coughing sickness, Miss Lewis." Thomas replied in a clear whisper. Thomas waited for Clary to reply. Tears started to burn Clary's eyes.

"Coughing sickness," Clary said out loud, more to herself. She had heard of it before when she went to get bread from the center. People would always have sad expression when they talked about it. There was no cure for the coughing sickness, the person affected would cough, and cough up blood until they grew weak and die. Clary felt strong arms surround her as she felt herself slip to the ground. She looked up to see Simon, who was staring at Thomas. Clary put her short arms around Simon's neck, and cried into his shirt.

"How much time?" Simon asked. Thomas looked at Simon, then at Clary.

Thomas took a deep breath. "About a month or two would be my best guess."

Clary turned her face toward Thomas. "Is there anything we could do to stop it?" Clary managed to ask.

"I, personally, haven't heard of anyone who lived through it." Thomas whispered. He finally looked into Clary's waiting eyes. "But there is an old myth that a warlock in the Forest of Eve has a spell book that could cure any sickness." Clary's reddened eyes lightened up.

"But no one has never came back out of the Forest of Eve alive._" _Simon responded. "Not to mention the Forest of Eve is on top of the Mountain of Adam. And climbing the mountain itself is very dangerous."

"It is only a myth after all, but recently people have heard the forest animals cry high songs, and some has even seen blue magic bursting from the forest," said Thomas.

"Do you know how I can get there?" Clary asked.

"Clary!" Simon looked at Clary with fearful eyes. "Did you not hear what we've have been conversing about for the last five minutes." Clary looked up at Simon. She looked half broken with her pale pink lips in a frown, and her porcelain white skin, gray. Clary really wasn't listening Simon the last five minutes, instead she was thinking of ideas of how she could possibly get to the Forest of Eve.

Clary looked into Thomas's brown eyes, "Is there a way?" she asked again. She could feel Simon shake his head with anger.

"I do not know if there is a way there, but I have a few maps I have inherited from my grandfather which have such routes. However, I really doubt that they are real routes. They are ancient, you see."

"Clary, you can't possibly be thinking of going there! Could you?" Simon asked angrily.

"Of course not, but is it horrible of me to think that there is a possibility of Ma living?" Clary asked. She tried to keep her frustration out of her tone.

Simon's voice grew softer. "I don't want to lose you too Clary." She turned around toward Simon, and gave him a small smile. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You are not going to lose me." Clary slowly turned around to see Thomas staring at them.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cartle. How should we pay you?" Clary asked.

"I'm sorry I hadn't been much help. Your mother is a good woman from what I have heard." Thomas took his black hat and coat by the coat hanger. He looked back at Clary. "I do not need to be paid for something I cannot help, Miss Lewis."

"But you tried, at least let us give you some goat milk." Clary picked up the bucket of goat milk she got before she saw Mary cough up blood. Clary poured some into their spear bucket.

"I don't deserve any kind offering," Thomas said.

"If Mother had the strength right now, she would have made you taken some with you." Thomas's face changed expression.

He looked into Clary's eyes and said, "Then for Mrs. Lewis."

Clary stepped forward, and handed the bucket to Thomas. She made sure her hand didn't touch his. Once Thomas held the bucket, he tipped his hat goodbye, and opened the wooden door and walked to his horse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Clary ran through the unfamiliar forest, she could hear something behind her, and someone next to her pulling her arm. She turned her head to see who was pulling it, but the forest was too dark to see anything faraway, she could only see the person's hand. It was definitely male._

_"Clary we have to run faster."_

_"I can't." He turned his head around. Clary almost stopped when she saw that his eyes were gold._

_"I know you can," he said softly, he started to run faster. That was when someone spoke to her mind, 'Go.'_

Clary quickly sat up from the chair she sat on. The moonlight leaked through the windows, giving Clary's atmosphere a blue-like tint. She could hear Simon's snores from the other room. On her lap was her sketchbook and pencil; she assumed she fell asleep while drawing. She could still hear the voice echoing her to go. _Go where? _Clary eyes lit up with an idea. _It's a sign._

Clary walked to her room and got her big gray wool cloak. Clary knelt down to the wooden floor by her bed and opened a secret chamber where Clary secretly collected money from the money she got from goat milk when some men paid generously. She had kept the money secretly to have it safe incase something were to happen. Clary changed into her dark green travel dress that her mother worked hard to make the pervious year. It was big for her then but fitted her well now. Clary always felt bad that Mary took the time to make a travel dress when they never travel. But now Clary was relieved to have a use for it. She quickly put the money in her dress pocket that was hidden inside her dress' skirt.

Clary then went to the pantry, and got some bread and cheese. She put the cheese in basil leaves, and placed them both in a cloth, which she tied up with a string. Clary put the food with her money in her dress pocket, and sewed up the entrance. She looked down at herself. It didn't look like that she was carrying anything. Finally, she went into Simon's room and took his leather boots that he used to wear when he was little. They were worn out, but Clary often wore them because they were comfortable, and easy to walk in.

Clary looked at Simon's sleeping figure; all the stress of the day was worn off his face, Clary smiled. She had an urge to kiss his cheek, but Clary couldn't take the chance to wake him up now, when she was fully dressed to leave. Clary slowly crept out of his door to Mary's. Even though she was unconscious, Clary could tell Mary felt uncomfortable. Clary didn't dare go near her mother; she didn't want to get sick and not be able to fulfill her mission.

"You have been a great mother to me. You let me stay with you when I was a baby; something most people won't do," Clary whispered. "I promise to come back. But please." Clary toke a step near Mary's bed. She placed her hand on her leg. "Don't die while I'm gone." Clary stood there staring at Mary's face in the dark room. Mary looked inhuman. It was as if someone drained all the color out of her face.

Clary slowly got out of Mary's room, and out the front door. Clary closed the door silently behind her and stood still by the steps as she looked at her home that she knew she would miss. She knew her sudden decision was very irrational of her, but something about it called to her, like she was meant to go.

_You are to be a thief, _Clary thought. She looked up at the moon above her. Then she put the hood of her cloak over her hair, making sure her red hair was well hidden, and walked to the main road quietly.

**So there you have it! Clary is starting her journey, Mary is sick, but where is Jace you ask? He is going to be riding to the rescue next chapter, as some of you know from my first version. Yes, Clary is officially going to meet Jace. Excited? Now, I have a question for all for all of you. Two actually.**

**One: Should Mary and Gavin have a happy ending?**

**And Two: Do you guys like John or Thomas more? Not that you know Thomas that well. He is a minor character.**

*****Reviewers will get an EXTRA special outtake of John, since there wasn't anything about him this chapter! *****


	6. Moonlight's Path

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and answered my questions. It was quite interesting actually to get people's opinion. In this chapter it is going to be another repeat chapter from my first version. Sorry, but like the last chapter I had to have it. **

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

****Anonymous1997: Yes, Magnus is going to make an appearance, but not anytime soon, maybe two or three more chapters away. Hopefully this update was faster than the last one.**

****AM: Lol, don't you ever worry about writing long reviews. The longer the better! As for your first question I, myself, haven't thought about what happened to Simon's leg when he was younger. Maybe I'll make a little short and put it with the outtakes I'm writing. But what I'm thinking about Simon's leg injury has to do with a vampire. :) As for your second question, I can't, and won't put up my old version. It is exactly like this version, except it is shorter, has bad grammar, cheesier, horrible, and not as exciting. I also can't because I've been using some of the older chapters as my building blocks for my newer ones, so I don't even have some of them, and also I don't want to put up something really bad on fanfic when I have a better one. And as for your last question yes, it is Magnus.**

****Allliee- Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes Jace is coming in this chapter. **

*****Thank you to my back up beta Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza****

Once Clary was in the village center, she waited next to the gray statue of the angel, trying to camouflage herself into the statue with her gray cloak. Clary's eyes started to grope with exhaustion as she waited. She never had a day without sleep before, by this time at night she would have been in bed.

The cold spring night bit her skin through her cloak, and the wind occasionally blew her hood down making her quickly pull it back over her head. In the distance, crickets chirped in unison, as the night owls 'whod.' An hour passed by before all the lights in the center were washed away into the darkness.

Clary stepped away from the statue, and looked around the center from the pale light of the moon. There was a sound of something moving in the bushes from far away, Clary turned around to see a large shadow between the butcher and shoemaker's houses. But the second she blinked, there was nothing there. _I must be sleepy._ Not too shortly, Clary heard a low whine of a horse coming from same direction. Clary was frozen for a few minutes then slowly went toward Thomas Cartle's house.

Most of the villagers didn't lock their doors, either because they were too poor, or didn't see the need to. Clary knew that Thomas' doors were always open to let people come in if they needed him. Her hands slowly grabbed Thomas' front doorknob. _No, there is a bell attached to the door, _she remembered.

Clary sneaked around to the back of the house, opening the gate carefully. She slowly walked to the back door, and turned the doorknob. The door opened with ease, Clary quietly sighed with relief. She stepped inside; the wooden floors creaked, making Clary freeze. She could hear soft snores coming from upstairs. Clary smiled at the sound, it almost sounded like Simon's. Clary suddenly felt a pain in her heart. _When will I see him again? Will I even see him again? _Clary shook the thought away, and focused back on what she was doing.

She walked down the same hallway she entered earlier in the day. Clary pulled down the hood of her cloak, and went inside the first room. In it were tall bookcases filled with books. The wallpaper looked dark yellow with an unusual design that Clary couldn't see clearly. It seemed to be old and worth a fortune. In the middle of the room was a large carved desk. There were shelves upon shelves of books, Clary looked at them mesmerized. She walked up to collection of books, soundlessly. The moonlight shined through the big windows. _This must be his study._

Clary's hand fingered through the titles of the books. She had never seen so many books in her life, all in one place. Clary's hand stopped when she saw the title _Mysteries of Eve and Adam_, and pulled the book out of the bookshelf. As Clary did so, some things fell out of the side of the bookshelf and onto the floor. Clary quickly put the book back in place, and picked up the objects on the floor. Clary brought the objects to the moonlight; they were scrolls. Clary's heart beat in excitement. _Are these the ones? _Clary opened one of them; it was a map of the kingdom of Idris. It stretched from the far west corner to the far east corner of the land with series of trails to the Mountain of Adam.

"Good evening, Miss Lewis." Clary turned around to see Thomas leaning on the side of the door to the study. His dark brown hair looked different in the moonlight. Thomas smirked when he saw Clary's wide green eyes, startled.

"Please, don't tell them Mr. Cartle. I have to get to-"

"Miss Lewis, I'm not going to tell anyone. I am although appalled that you didn't ask for the maps. I've never predicted you to be a thief." Thomas said playfully. Clary carefully looked into Thomas brown eyes. _He's joking_, she thought_._

"How did you know it was me?" Clary asked. Before Thomas could answer, he turned his attention out the window. Clary followed his gaze to see a shadow behind a tree. Thomas went closer to the window as Clary did the same; there wasn't anything there, but the tree. _Strange, _Clary thought, _the second time tonight._ Thomas looked at Clary who was still looking the tree.

"Well," Clary turned around when she heard Thomas' voice. "To answer your question. My instincts told me that you were up to something. So I stayed up, and waited. Then I heard you come in the back door. "

"Who's upstairs then?" Clary asked, curious.

"A patient of mine," replied Thomas. Clary stepped toward him, Thomas' heart pounded by the sudden closeness. He took Clary's little hands, and spread his hands wide as Clary did the same. They both looked at their hands, then at each other. "Clary, I'm only letting you go through with this mission because there is a voice in my head telling me that you're going to be okay. I promise not to say a word to anyone, even Mr. Lewis," Clary let out a sigh with relief. Thomas' voice grew more serious, "Just promise me to come back alive. I can't bare to lose our new… friendship." Thomas leaned forward, and kissed the top of Clary's head. Clary's eyes closed when Thomas's lips touched her forehead. She opened her eyes once she felt his lips lift off her skin.

Clary looked up to see Thomas already looking at her. "I promise," she said. Thomas went to the corner of the room and picked up something, and came back. It was a brown belt with a tall narrow leather pouch. Clary's eyebrow furrowed with confusion. Thomas laughed at her soundlessly.

"This is a belt to hold the maps. I'm sure you'll find it useful." Thomas put the belt around Clary's waist, and buckled it.

Clary looked at the belt, it surprisingly felt light around her waist. She put the scrolls of maps into the leather pouch then looked up at Thomas. "Thank you so much. I will be forever in your debt," Clary sincerely said. Thomas smiled.

"It is the least I could do, considering that I hadn't helped." Thomas said with a frown.

"But that's not your fault," Clary argued.

"Yes, but I would rather have the power to help in someway."

"But you do, I've heard of rumors of miracles you've done," said Clary.

Thomas smiled, "I suppose." Thomas's smile vanished. "And I suppose this will be goodbye for the time being."

"I guess it is," Clary smiled halfheartedly. "Good bye Thomas."

"Good bye Clary," Thomas said staring into her eyes. Clary quickly walked away to the back door. She turned the knob, and pulled the door open. "Oh, and Clary," said Thomas behind her. Clary turned her head toward Thomas. "Thank you for the goat milk. It was delicious." Clary smiled, and stepped out into the cold night. Clary pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Clary took out a random map from her pouch, and examined it in the moonlight. It was the path to the Mountain of Adam. _Perfect_, Clary thought. After she examined it, Clary put the map back into the pouch. She quietly ran back to the village center, and back to the main road. Clary continued to walk in the opposite direction from her cottage until she found a forest.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary walked through the dark forest until she reached a meadow. She smiled when she finally saw the moon. _At least some things never change. There will always be the same moon, same sun, and the same sky. _Clary took out the map that led to the Mountain of Adam and with the light the moon gave, she read the map. She looked ahead of her; she saw another dense forest miles away.

Clary looked around the large meadow. Even in the moonlight Clary could see how green the tall grass was. Clary could almost imagine the meadow in the bronze of daylight. She could see the squirrels and rabbits chasing each other across the grass, the butterflies dancing, the bees skipping from flower to flower, and the birds singing sweet songs. It almost reminded her of the meadow near her home.

_Home, _she thought longingly. Only in the few short hours of walking and Clary was already homesick. A cold breeze blew her hood down, Clary shivered. Behind her she heard the sound of breaking twigs coming from the forest. She turned around to see what is was, but she could see nothing but the dark forest and its shadows. All of a sudden, a figure came out of the shadows and stood only a few feet away from Clary. It was a man, a very handsome man with curly dark hair. There was a smirk on his lips.

"A pretty lady shouldn't be out this late." He took a few steps forward. Clary took a step back. "You maybe the most gorgeous human being I've ever seen in years." An evil grin was placed upon his lips. Clary quickly turned away from him and ran, but as she did he was suddenly in front of her.

"You can't run from me, sweetheart," the villain said. Clary was suddenly pushed back onto the grass. Pain shot up her spine, she hissed. She turned to get up, but noticed that the evil man was on top of her. Clary tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"There is no use, my lady. You should just enjoy this while it lasts." His hands were around Clary's tiny arms; his legs were on either side of her thighs. The man leaned his head into curve of Clary's neck, and kissed her.

"Please stop," Clary managed to say out of her dry throat, the man grinned.

"So she speaks. I was starting to wonder if you were going to scream." The man's lips went down Clary's shoulder as his hands went down to her waist, holding her with a tight grip. Clary could hear her own heart beating faster as he kissed her. "Skin soft as velvet," he said as he placed his head on her chest, and listened to her heart. "A heart that flutters like a hummingbird," he continued, as he smelled her cheek. "And blood as sweet as honey."

The man's nails dug into Clary's waist. His lips went back on Clary's neck. His nose traced her throat as he toke a deep breath. Suddenly, Clary felt pain rising on her shoulder; she screamed loudly. A few birds flew out of their trees from the sound. At the same moment, there was the sound of hooves. The man on top of Clary turned around, and suddenly flew off of her. She looked at her attacker and saw in his sleeve was a small sliver dagger pinning him to the ground. Clary turned her head around to where she heard the hooves. There, outside the dark forest was a young man with light messy hair. He jumped off his white horse with a sword in his hands and advanced toward her attacker.

"I suggest you run bloodsucker. I can't image how chaotic this issue would become considering that it's against the rules to drink from a human. If you do this again, I will find out and I will hunt you down," said the young man. He spoke with pure anger. Clary couldn't see his face, but from her attacker's expression, she could tell it was frightened. Her attacker on the ground nodded, and backed away from the man. His sleeve tore as he pulled away from the dagger, and he disappeared in an instant.

Clary felt the pain growing on her neck, she screamed. Her rescuer turned his face around when he heard her high pitch screaming. He looked at Clary in an almost heartbroken expression. Clary's mind started to fog up, her eyes starting to close. She felt someone pick her up. One arm around her back, and one around her knees; a pair of warm lips kissed the side of her head, and with the strength she had left she opened her eyes to look at the young man. He looked down at her with his golden eyes. Clary almost gasped, but her energy slipped away from her, and she fell into an unwelcoming sleep.

**A/N: Now who is this handsome stranger? Jace of course! I did promise that he is going to come into the rescue, didn't I? Well, Clary will have a more interactive meeting with him soon in the next chapter. **

****If any of you would like to read my outtake from the last chapter of John, I'm going to put it up on my page. I will later make a little fanfic outtake thing, but I don't want to just yet. ****

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Can we try to get to 80 reviews? Please? Reviewers will get an EXTRA special outtake on Gavin. Yup, Gavin, you heard me right! **


	7. Blind

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **_

**A/N: We finally get a very Clace chapter! Yay! The chapter starts off with Clary being unconscious. It's a lot different from my first version, and believe it or not- this is the chapter from my first version where I decided to redo/rewrite/re-edit the whole thing. In other words- after this chapter, no one will have the slightest clue what will happen next! **

**To my anonymous reviewers (or ****FANFICaddict001): **

**FANFICaddict001: Thank you so much for reviewing. I forgot that you didn't allow PMing last time, so I forgot to thank you!**

**Anonymous1997: I know it was short, but as much as I thought and thought for ideas, I couldn't make last chapter longer. I totally agree with you about Clary being a love magnet. There is a reason for that, it will be revealed later on in the story. **

**Keller: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! **

****Thank you to my beta ****Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza**** for editing this chapter.****

Clary blinked her eyes opened to a white sky from her black dreamless world. It was blank white, not blue. She wondered if she opened her eyes to heaven. But before long, her mind started to fog up again, and her eyes drooped back into the darkness. What felt like a few hours later, Clary slowly grew conscious and felt the soreness and fatigue of her body. She moved her head a little, and her neck burst like flames. She moaned in pain.

"Don't move, it'll only make it worse," said a velvet male voice. But Clary turned her head again, ignoring the pain, to see the young man with gold eyes sitting by her feet in the corner of the white tent. Memories of the night rushed to her, the moonlight sky, the meadow, the shadows, the monster, the dagger, and her rescuer. He shook his head in spite of her stubbornness, but smiled. Clary turned her head back to the position it was before, squeezing her eyes to shut to ease the pain in her neck.

"I told you not to move," said the voice, amused. Clary wet her lips and tried to find her voice.

"I heard you." Her voice was hoarse. She heard him move and felt him come closer; something cold and wet was placed upon her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. He almost looked lost in thought.

"Then you should listen." He smiled at her as he moved damp cloth gently across her face.

"Might I ask who you are?" she said. Clary watched him as he looked away from her eyes to the cloth on her skin.

"Yes, you can ask. Anyone normal would, though I am surprised that you would," he said mockingly. Clary narrowed his eyes at him. He smirked, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you insulting me?" Clary furiously asked.

"No," he replied sarcastically. "Any woman walking around at night in the middle of nowhere is quite normal." When he finally met her eyes they showed anger. "What were you thinking, traveling at night?" His face matched the fury in his voice.

"You still have yet to answer my question," Clary said ignoring his comment.

"And you haven't answered mine," he said putting the cloth aside. Clary felt his warm breath on her face. She stayed silent.

So did he.

He moved back to his spot in the corner. Suddenly the sound of rain broke out, and beat against the tent. Thunder rumbled, and the doors of the tent started to flap. The young man took hold of the doors, finding something heavy to hold it shut. The temperature in the tent started to drop. Clary felt the hairs on her arms rising, even with the bundle of blankets on top of her. Minutes went by, before the young man let out a loud sigh.

"Jace," he said. Clary turned her body little to look at him.

"Pardon me?" she asked, confused.

"You may call me Jace," he said a little louder.

"Jace? Is that not a little informal?"

"Green-eyes," he let out a dry laugh. "We are past formality."

"Is that so?" asked Clary, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yes," he replied, deep in thought. He murmured something quietly.

"What was that?" inquired Clary.

"Nothing," said Jace. Clary turned her head back gently so that she was staring at the white roof tent. The pain in her neck had eased and she slowly felt fully awake. The sound of rain lessened outside when Clary realized something.

"Jace? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked, still looking up to the roof.

"Since last night," he said calmly.

"What time of day is it now?"

"I assume it to be mid-afternoon," Jace replied.

"What is the-"

"You know, for a lady, you ask quite a lot of questions," interrupted Jace. "Yet you still haven't answered any of mine." Clary remained silent. "Now tell me, Green-eyes, why were you in the abandoned meadow in the middle of the night?" Jace asked, again.

"Why should I tell you? You may be dangerous." Jace let out a sly laugh.

"I suppose you are right, but you would be dead by now if I was," he said.

"You might just be saying that, so you can kill me later."

"You are so stubborn, aren't you?" he muttered, almost to himself. He got up, and stood up as much as the short tent allowed him. "I'll be outside."

"Wait!" Clary exclaimed, slightly getting up on her elbows. "Where are you going?"

"I am clearly making you feel uncomfortable, so I thought I would be the gentlemen, and leave you here," said Jace with a sarcastic smile.

"But it's raining outside," Clary argued.

"Really? I didn't know," said Jace mockingly. Clary fell back to her pillow.

"Will you please stay inside, with me," Clary finally said. "I promise to answer your questions if you answer mine."

"I'll only answer yours after you answered mine, Green-eyes."

"So be it," said Clary irritably

"Now, for the third time, why were you in the meadow in the middle of the night?" asked Jace impatiently.

"I was… traveling to a nearby town," Clary lied. Jace sighed.

"Do you expect me to believe that? There isn't a village near here."

"Where is here?" Clary curiously asked.

"You said you would answer my questions first."

"You said you wanted me to _answer_ your questions, not to tell you the truth." Jace lost his patience and was suddenly was very close to Clary

"Look at me, Green-eyes, you must tell me!" Jace demanded. His golden eyes turned darker, somehow hypnotizing her.

"My mother is sick, so I was trying to find a warlock that can help her," Clary said breathlessly.

"At night," Jace added in an angry calmness. "So no one would stop you."

"Yes," Clary answered even though Jace didn't ask.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You were lucky I saw you in the village or no one would have saved you!" Jace growled. Clary looked up to his face, blinking, as she understood what he said.

"You… you saw me in the village?" Clary stuttered. Jace turned his face down, hiding his face. He said nothing.

"Jace! Answer me!" exclaimed Clary. She abruptly twisted her head to one side, looking toward him. Clary fell back into her pillow and hissed in pain. Jace's head shot back up. Noticing her pain he took her hand in a comfortable grip.

"I'll be right back," Jace said as he left. Clary barely heard him as the pain became unbearable. She could not think, see, smell, or hear anything. She started to shiver. Her insides felt like they were on fire, but her outsides felt ice cold; she screamed.

"Clary, _Clary_!" yelled a male voice. "Green-eyes? You have to swallow this." Clary suddenly felt something small being pushed into her mouth. She closed her lips as tight as she could, fighting to keep it out of her mouth

"You have to trust me. _Please, trust me," _urged the voice desperately. She let the small object enter her mouth.

"Good, now swallow. Swallow and sleep. You'll feel better by morning." Clary pushed the object down her throat with her tongue. The object tasted bitter, but she swallowed it. Almost immediately Clary felt her whole body numb. Her neck didn't hurt anymore. Her head felt heavy, and she felt as though she was drowning in water.

"Sleep, Clary. _Sleep," _lulled the voice. Before her body and her mind detached she realized something.

_How does he know my name?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary woke up to the sound of soft snores. She opened her eyes to the white roof of the tent. The tent was brighter than she last remembered it. She could almost feel the sun shining through it.

Clary slowly got up to a sitting position and moved her neck carefully. It felt normal, almost as if the vampire never attacked her.

She turned to the sound of the soft snores to see Jace sleeping, sitting up with his shoulders scrunched and his head drooped down. It looked like an uncomfortable position. His locks of hair hung in a way that made it impossible for her to see his face. One of his hands held a white towel and his other clenched onto hilt of his sword that was sheathed in his belt.

_Belt. _Clary immediately remembered her belt with the maps. Her hands flew to her waist. It wasn't there. Clary shifted around and looked around the tent to see where Jace could have placed it: nothing. _Maybe I'll be able to sneak out before he stops me, _Clary thought. She knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight if he woke up. The conversation they had the other day proved that tenfold.

Her stomach growled loudly. Clary quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach to lessen the noise; she did not want to wake Jace. Clary then remembered the food and money that she had hid into her dress. Her hands patted the skirt of her dress. She couldn't find the cheese or the bread, only the money she had hidden in her dress. _He must have taken it! Why would he take it? _Clary looked at Jace's sleeping form and glared at him. Clary's stomach growled again. She sighed.

Clary slowly got up keeping her head down so as not to hit the roof of tent. She slowly and softly tiptoed to the entrance of the tent. Quickly moving the flap, so that the chill and the light of the new morning wouldn't wake Jace up, she stepped outside.

Once Clary was outside, she looked at around to see where she was. She was in a small clearing in the woods. The sun shone down brightly; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The forest was well lit, not looking like the mysterious and dark forest she traversed two days before. She could see the brown bark and healthy new leaves on the braches. It looked endless, but amicable: almost inviting her in. The clearing itself was lively. The grass looked greener than any grass she'd ever seen.

Clary suddenly saw movement in the corner of her eyes. Her heart leaped, as she turned around to see that it was Jace's white horse eating grass. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down.

"Jumpy?" Clary screeched, turning toward the voice, and fell backward onto the damp grass.

"I must say I have never gotten that loud of a reaction from any female," Jace said arrogantly as he straightened up from leaning on a tree. He walked to where Clary had fallen. She stared at Jace with disbelief; she was so sure that she didn't wake him. He held out a hand to Clary. "Thought you could runaway?"

"I thought you were asleep," said Clary as she took Jace hand to get up.

"So you were running away from me." Jace smirked.

"I never said anything about that. I just said I thought you were asleep," corrected Clary. Her voice was uneven, giving her lie away.

"You were, I know," Jace said as he looked deep into Clary's eyes. "I see it in your eyes."

"So what if I was to? I have done nothing but waste your time. You should be happy," said Clary.

"I am coming with you," said Jace evenly.

"_What_!" Clary exclaimed.

"I am coming with you," Jace repeated.

"But why? You don't even know me," Clary questioned. Jace turned his face away from her.

"I feel that if I let you go alone, whatever happens would be my fault." He turned around looking serious. "If you go alone, I'd be always anxious to know where you are, or if you are doing well."

"You have a life you know," said Clary. Jace smirked at the thought.

"I know."

"You have people who love you," said Clary

"Possibly," Jace replied sarcastically. Clary glared at him.

"Will you stop that! I am implying that you have reason to be away from _your _home, which is not me," said Clary angrily.

"That's simply another reason for me to go with you." Clary paused and looked at him.

"You ran away?" asked Clary confused.

"I wouldn't say I ran away. I am more… disappearing for an elongated period of time," clarified Jace.

"Oh, is that so?" Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, so you have no choice but to have me as your companion," Jace grinned. Clary let out an irritated sigh.

"All right you are coming with me," accepted Clary. "Now my _companion,_ would you mind telling me where my maps and food are?" Her stomach growled right as Jace's grin grew.

"They are in my horse's saddle pouch," he said as he pointed towards his horse. "I thought it wouldn't be too comfortable with the food in your skirt, or a belt on your waist. So I cut your skirt and stitched it back up, and removed your belt."

"You wore _your_ belt to bed. With your sword on it." Clary argued, suspicious.

"I did, but that is because I have to," replied Jace.

"What if thieves came in the dark of the time and stole our things?" Clary's eyebrows challenged.

"I know it will all be fine," said Jace as he pulled out a silver chain with a key, "because I have the key." He smiled knowingly and dropped it back down his shirt.

"Fine, now may we please break our fast?" asked Clary. Jace smiled.

"We may."

**OoOoOoOoO**

After Jace unlocked the pouch he took out Clary's cheese and bread, and three of his apples: one of which he gave to his horse. They went and sat on two damp stones near the tree he had been leaning against earlier. Jace gave Clary a knife to cut the cheese and bread, as he took another out to cut the apples into small pieces.

"You never answered my question from yesterday," Clary finally said.

"I was hoping you had forgotten." Clary shook her head.

"You promised to answer my question if I answered yours."

"Fine, ask your question," Jace said irritated. "And I would rephrase it if I were you, because you already know I was in the village." Clary stayed quiet as she thought of what she wanted to ask.

Clary's voice lowered. "Why did you follow me from the village?" Jace turned his face to the ground.

"I-" he began then looked up into Clary's eyes. "I've seen you before, and when I saw you in your village center I just-," he paused turning away. "I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that you were in danger. So I followed you." Something clicked in Clary's mind.

Clary's face softened. "You were there weren't you? By the river I mean."

"Yes." He looked into her eyes.

"And you heard my entire conversation with my friend." She grimaced.

"Yes." The tone of his voice slightly changed.

"And that is why you already know my name."

"You do know you are asking more questions than I have," Jace said changing the subject.

"I know, and you are going to answer every one of them," she said mater-of-fact, "I wasn't the one _spying_ on random people."

"_You are not random," _muttered Jace under his breath.

Clary scrunched her eyes in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He turned his face away from her. "Nothing important."

"Fine, now can you please pass me some slices of apple?" asked Clary.

"Only if you pass me some cheese and bread, _Clary_" He grinned. _So he does know, _Clary thought.

"Then it's a trade."

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for making you all wait. I know it's horrible; I have experience in waiting as well. I can't say it wouldn't happen again because I really am unreliable when it comes to updates during the school year. But I am going to try my best to update as much as I can. **

**So what did you think of the chapter? Yes Jace was there in chapter four, if you are confused about that. The first time she woke up in chapter 4 though is still a dream! You'll understand her dreams and how some of her thoughts work later on in the story. **

**What did you think Jace meant with- "**_**You are not random.**_**" Comment, I want to know what you guys are thinking. There will be an answer to this question later on in the story, actually if you are all very careful readers the answer is already in the story, but hidden between words. **

**I want to thank you all who reviewed last time! I asked for 80, and I got 86! You guys are awesome!**

**Gavin's POV from last chapter is now up on my profile. You can also check out my new one-shot **_**Playdate, **_**if you haven't already.**

**Review! (No special outtakes or teasers this chapter, sry. But with every review, I'll write a lot quicker next time)**


	8. Tolerance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **_

**A/N: This chapter starts off where last chapter ended. **

**To my anonymous reviewer: **

**Mortalfire101: Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Anonymous1997: No, I didn't fall on the face of the Earth. I like your magic theory. I mean Magnus is going to be involved later on in the story, so magic is definitely an option. But it isn't Clary's "aura" which makes men attracted to her that has to do with her not being random to Jace. Eh, I guess in a way it does, but in another it isn't in another. You have to wait and see. **

****Here is a recap of the last chapter to freshen up your minds (just for this chapter since its been so long):**

_Clary wakes up in a tent, and remembers the night before, and how Jace saved her from the vampire. They introduce themselves, Jace asks her why she was in the woods at night alone and he accidently says that he'd been following her since she left the village. He gives her a sleeping potion when her body starts to hurt, and she goes back to sleep. When she wakes up again, Jace is asleep and she notices that her belt with her map, and her food are missing. She goes to find it when Jace wakes up and startles her. Jace then tells Clary the following to convince Clary to let him follow her on her journey: _"I feel that if I let you go alone, whatever happens would be my fault." "If you go alone, I'd be always anxious to know where you are, or if you are doing well." _And admits that he kind of ran away. The chapter ends with them having breakfast. Jace admits that he was at the river in Chapter Four, and he says that Clary is not "random." Jace and Clary then agree to share their food._

* * *

Clary still wasn't used to riding on a horse, even with Jace with the reins. It was almost mid-day, and the sun was getting hotter. Clary had her arms securely around Jace.

"East is that way, you know." Clary pointed toward the direction.

"I know that, I just thought we should get a few things before we go," said Jace realistically.

"But we will waste time."

"We would not be much of help if we starved to death, Clary," said Jace. Clary sighed behind him in defeat. "Trust me."

"Alright, fine we will go to wherever you are going. " Clary paused in thought. "Where are we going?" she asked unsure.

"To the nearest village. We will get food among other things, and then we'll stay at an inn," said Jace confidently.

"Have you been there before?"

"No, but I've heard of it from someone…somewhere." His voice sounded distant. Clary glanced at the side of his face; he looked as if he was thinking about an unpleasant memory.

The rest of the ride to the village was silent. Trees flashed by in a mixture of green and brown. The horse jumped over a rock making Clary quickly grab Jace's waist. He chuckled.

Eventually, they got out of the woods and onto a dirt path that went up a hill.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" asked Clary.

"I know we are. My…eh…friend said he rode up a hill to get to the village."

"But you've never been there before," said Clary unconvinced.

"Trust me," he said again. His horse stopped moving. "Look down"

Clary did, and gasped when she saw the village. The woodlands hid a few cottages farther away, while most of the houses were crowded in the center of town. All of the houses were made out of tan stone, and were tall and majestic. Even from the hill Clary could hear the muffling noises from the village.

"It beautiful," said Clary, as she gazed down at the village.

"Indeed," Jace agreed. He looked at the position of the sun in the sky. "We should get the items we will need if we want to be on our way by sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright," Clary agreed. They rode down to the village to the market place.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When they arrived to the market place, Jace got off his horse, and helped Clary down. He got a carrot out of his pocket, and gave it to his horse.

"Good boy, Tempest," he said, patting his horse's face.

Clary noticed as she looked around the market place that the villagers like the people in her village were all dark haired people. The villagers stared at them, following their every movement. Some looked away after staring at them for a long time, but others had no shame. Some looked curious, while others looked enchanted. Most of the enchanted villagers were girls; Clary assumed Jace's handsome features probably marveled them. The rest of the villagers were boys, but Clary couldn't figure out why they were enchanted by Jace. More people from roads farther away started to come to see them. Clary felt like she was an exhibition.

"They are staring at us," Clary said, looking at the crowd of villagers who surrounded them.

"Let them," said Jace, he didn't even glance toward the sea of people. Jace gentle got the reins of his horse, and Tempest obediently followed him. As Jace stepped forward into the crowd, they stepped back making more space for him.

"Aren't you coming with me," Jace asked. Clary realized she hadn't moved from her spot.

"Of course," Clary said. She quickened her pace to catch up with him. They stopped at a vegetable cart. By the cart, stood a boy how looked about twelve. The boy looked up at Jace first, but shied away. He then looked at Clary. She smiled warmly to him, and he blushed. Jace huffed a little; Clary turned to scowl at him.

"We'll have a bundle of apples, two cabbages, and some carrots," said Jace in an over powering voice. The boy quickly went to get Jace's order, and accidentally tripped, falling to his knees. Clary swiftly went and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" Clary asked the boy. He nodded. Clary checked his knees to make sure he wasn't lying. There was no visible blood that she could see. The boy went back to work, while Clary went to stand next to Jace.

"Stop scaring the poor boy," she hissed in a low voice.

"I'm doing no such thing," Jace said. Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were. You've never used that tone that you spoke to the boy at me!" Clary argued. Jace sighed.

"It would not be gentleman like of me to speak to a lady in such a way," he said. Clary clenched her hands by her side.

"So you are saying that, because I'm of the opposite sex that you don't speak in that tone of speech," Clary said.

"That is not what I said-"

"It is implied," Clary interrupted. She turned away from Jace, and noticed that the boy was awkwardly standing with their order.

"Thank you," Clary said warmly. She took some money in the inside of her skirt and gave him a generous amount of coins. Jace stubbornly took the bundle of food and fastened it to the saddle of his horse.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the boy said, tipping the small faded hat on his head.

"You are welcome," she said. Jace uttered nothing to the boy. Clary moved to the next cart in anger, trying to get away from Jace.

"Clary," he yelled. But she didn't turn around. Fewer villagers surrounded them, while most of them went back to work. By one of the carts, there was a woman selling woolen blankets. Clary felt the wool in her hand, and founded it surprisingly soft.

"How much?" Clary asked the woman.

"Two gold pieces," she replied. Clary looked through her pocket to find two gold pieces, but before she could, Jace already gave the woman three gold coins. The woman gratefully took the money, and gave Jace the blanket. Clary looked at Jace enraged.

"I had the money," she said.

"I wanted to pay," he said, simply. "Might I remind you, Clary, you paid for _our_ food. So I'll pay for _our _blanket."

"You really are not going to let me go alone into the woods, are you?" Clary said.

"No, I'm not going to let you," answered Jace.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jace and Clary got all the supplies they needed. Some of the braver villagers came and spoke with them, while others just continued to stare. Soon it was twilight, and Jace and Clary were in the streets trying to find an inn.

"Excuse me," asked Jace an old man in the street. "May you know a good inn where we could sleep tonight?" The man nodded.

"If you walk down the main road, you'll find a nice inn near the woods," he said.

"Thank you," Jace said.

"It's pleasure," said the old man sincerely. They went back to the main road, and walked in the direction of the woods. Right by the woods was a lovely house. The front side of the house had a variety of flowers that were in bloom. In the middle of the beautiful garden, was a wooden sign. On it, it said: 'Terra's Inn.'

"This must be the inn the man spoke of," said Jace. Clary nodded in agreement. Jace tied Tempest's reins on the white fence.

"Stay here, alright?" he spoke to Tempest. The horse made a noise as if he understood what Jace was saying. They walked to the front door, and knocked. Two seconds later a kind looking woman opened the door. She smiled when she saw them.

"Good evening! You two must be the visitors everyone has been fussing about. I can see now why they were," said the woman, watching Jace and Clary with fascinated eyes. She then laughed, and moved aside from the door. "Please, do come in. I'm sorry it is just that you two look nothing like what I've ever seen before."

"It's alright. We get that a lot," said Jace, assuring. The woman closed the door, and continued to look at them as if she was trying to memorize their faces. Clary looked away from the woman in discomfort. A man entered the room.

"What are you doing to our guests, Luce?" asked the man.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet." She laughed. "My name is Lucy Menon, but everyone calls me Luce in this village," she said, smiling.

"And I am Roger Menon, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Menon," said Clary politely. "My name is Clary Lewis."

"Ah, the pleasure is mine," said Luce, then turned to Jace "You too, Mr. Lewis." Clary gasped, but before she could say anything, Jace spoke.

"Thank you," Jace said. Clary glared at him; he only smiled at her warmly. He whispered in her ear, "Play along, please."

"Well, welcome to Terra," said Luce.

"Do you have a shed perhaps?" asked Jace. "I have a horse with me."

"Yes, I do," said Roger. "Let me show you where it is." They went outside to put Tempest in the shed. Clary looked at Luce.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Clary asked.

"Sure dear, why don't you help me get things ready for supper," Luce replied. Luce guided Clary in the kitchen, where there was a pot full of food. "The bowls and spoons are over there in the cupboard." Luce pointed. Clary did as she was told. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Do you have anyone else staying with you?" asked Clary.

"Not right now we don't, but there usually are three people most nights," Luce replied.

"What's it like being an innkeeper?"

"Some days it's backbreaking work, but other times you learn a thing or two from the guests," said Luce.

"Like what?" asked Clary curious.

"Like this dish over here," she said pointing to the food in the pot. "The recipe is not my own, or my family's. It was from a beggar woman. We allowed her to stay with us for few nights during one of the worst storms I've ever lived."

"A beggar woman!" said Clary in astonishment.

"Yes, indeed. She wasn't a beggar woman from her origins. She told me she was the daughter of royal chef in the palace, and that she ran away years ago for a sense of liberty."

"That is truly astounding," said Clary in awe. There was a noise of the opening and closing of the front door.

"It is. We should set the table now. Supper is ready."

**OoOoOoOoO**

After Clary helped with setting the table, she stood next to the large glass window, and stared up at the sky. In the sky, the moon shone its mesmerizing blue light. Clary wondered if Simon was staring at the moon the very moment. She missed him, and Ma, and even Gavin and John. _Please, Ma, be all right,_ Clary said in a silent prayer. All of a sudden, two hands touched her waist. Clary jumped in surprise. She turned to find that it was Jace. Clary grabbed both of his hands, and took them off of her waist, but instead Jace intertwined their hands.

"What are you doing?" Clary whispered. Jace smirked.

"If we are going to pretend we are lovers, we have to act like we are in love," said Jace.

"Why can't we just tell them the truth?" asked Clary, quietly.

"Because it will lead to less suspicion," whispered Jace near her ear. Clary shivered.

"Fine," said Clary.

"Come on, dinner is getting cold," said Jace, sticking his elbow out. Clary sighed, and weaved her hand through. They walked to the dinner table; Luce and Roger were already at the table. Jace got out a chair for Clary, and she sat in. He took the seat next to her. Luce said a few words of prayer, and they all began eating. The soup of the beggar woman was delicious.

"How long have you been married?" asked Roger, smiling.

"Quite recently."

"Three months." The confusion on his face was evident. Jace cleared his throat, and explained.

"The time has gone so fast that it seems like we've just married, right love." Jace turned to Clary in agreement. She nodded.

"We know what you mean, don't we darlin'." Luce grabbed her husband's hand and smiled at him adoringly. Clary couldn't help but envy how Roger looked at her, and she at him. As old as they were, they looked like they've just found each other. _I wish someone would look at me like that_, Clary thought longingly. Then she shook the thought out of her mind. She had to stay focused on completing her mission.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Clary.

"Thirty seven wonderful years," replied Roger proudly. He looked at Luce. "We've known each other longer, but it took awhile before I got her father's blessing."

"Where are you two origin from?" asked Luce. From the look on her face, she had been waiting to ask the question the whole time. "You both look like you are Capitol folks, but you don't act like Capitol folks." Clary smiled, trying to find an answer. She looked at Jace for help, but he shrugged. Then she thought about John and his father, and got an idea.

"We are from the village of Bethany farther west. Our fathers are representatives from the Capitol for the village. We ourselves haven't ever been there, but have heard stories," Clary said, lying smoothly.

"That explains it," Luce said, nodding at the explanation. "Did your father marry one of the towns people? Is that why your hair is red?" asked Luce.

"Yes, he did," Clary lied. They continued to eat supper, as Luce asked them all types of questions, which most of them Clary answered. She later helped Luce clean up, while Jace and Roger spoke the village's wolf problems. Apparently, people had been seeing wolves a lot recently, and though the wolves hadn't attacked anyone yet, they feared that they would soon.

"May you tell me which room I'm suppose to sleep in?" asked Clary to Luce once they were done. Luce smiled.

"Your husband knows the room you two will be sleeping in." Clary froze at her words, _you two. _Luce looked at Clary strangely. "Are you alright?" Clary tried to shake off her panic.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just very tired," Clary said.

"You're not expecting are you?" Luce said in a lower voice. Clary eyes bulged.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," said Clary rather quickly.

"It's alright," said Luce. "It's sometimes hard to expect that you are going to have a baby." _She thinks I'm scared about being with child, _Clary thought. _Luce misinterpreted my words. _

"Oh, Mrs. Menon, I'm not with child," Clary tried to convince her.

"When was the last you bleed?" asked Luce. Clary looked at her uncomfortably.

"Ah…-"

"See child, you _are_ expecting," interrupted Luce. She misunderstood Clary's words again. "There is nothing to be scared of. Actually it's the most wonderful thing in the world. There is the pain of childbirth… but afterwards it's all forgotten. Oh, your babe will be beautiful. I could already see it!" Clary nodded, as Luce continued her tale of motherhood, and of her son Hanley. A few minutes later Clary excused herself to bed. Luce apologized for talking so long, and told her it was a good idea to sleep, especially with the baby.

Clary went to the fireplace were Jace sat in a chair. She asked him where their bedroom was. She still felt a little bit shaken up by the conversation she had with Luce.

"Jace, will you please show me where our room is?" Clary asked him. He turned away from his conversation with Roger, and looked at her.

"Of course," he said, skeptically. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clary nodded in reassurance.

"I just had the most-," Clary tried to find the word to describe it,"-Oddest conversation with Luce," she whispered.

"What was it about?" Jace asked.

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Clary said softly. Jace nodded. He told Roger he was retiring for the night, and they said their goodnights. Jace walked Clary to the room they were staying at. Tempest's saddle with the things they bought, were already in the room. The only light came from the glow of the moon. The bed was rather big compared to what she was used to. She sat on it, and Jace sat beside her. He looked at her in worry.

"What did Luce say that made you so alarmed," he asked. Clary cracked a smile.

"I'm not alarmed. More embarrassed, really," Clary said.

"Well, what was it?" Jace asked, impatiently.

"She thought I was with child!" Clary said, and as she spoke she begun to laugh. Jace stared at her with wide eyes, and then began to laugh, too.

"You aren't expecting are you?" Jace joked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," Clary said. They stayed silent before Clary remembered a question she wanted to ask him. "Jace?" He turned to look at her to continue. "Why didn't you ask for separate bedrooms?"

"They'll get suspicious Clary," Jace said.

"Yes, but we could have pretended to be in some sort of fight," said Clary.

"I didn't want to risk anything," said Jace. Clary sighed.

"All right, but we'll have a pillow separating us," she said.

"Of course," he agreed. Clary got off the bed to a dark corner of the room. Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing, Clary?"

"You didn't think I would be able to sleep with my dress again, did you? Turn around, until I'm done," ordered Clary. Jace turned his head away from Clary, immediately. She took off her green dress and put it by a chair. She had on a white under dress that she usually slept in at home. It felt nice to get out of her dress, even as uncomfortable as it was with Jace in the room. She quickly got into the covers of the bed, and placed a pillow on her left shoulder. "Alright, I'm done changing. You can do the same if you wish. I'll look the other way."

"Thank you," said Jace. Clary laid on her side, opposite of Jace. Once he was done, he slipped into his side of the bed.

"Good night, Clary," he said.

"Good night."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened in my life since the last time I updated The Basket. Also there was school, and writers block, and that's never fun or functional when it comes to updates. **

****If anyone is confused, Clary is NOT pregnant. Luce being herself assumed she was because she was tired, and was uncomfortable with all the questions she was asking. **

****Because I promised a long time ago to AM, for anyone who reviews, I'll private message the story behind why Simon can't run so fast (Chapter 5), and will in two days after this update put it up on my account. **

**Well I hoped you all liked the chapter! :) If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Review!**


	9. Enchanted

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **_

**A/N: Sorry, I said that I will update last Tuesday or Wednesday, but by the time I got this chapter to my beta it took more time. The reviews were very motivating! Thank you! **

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

**To Zanna (who replied long ago): Thank you for reviewing! Sorry, I didn't reply through my other chapter. **

**Reni: I haven't read a lot of TMI fanfics either these days. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**To my three really anonymous reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing, Glad you liked it. **

**To clace: Lol, they are cute. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Annoymus1997: It's so sweet of you to review even after all this time that I haven't updated. Thanks for the corrections! :)**

****Thank you to my beta ****Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza**** for editing this chapter.****

Clary's cheek felt warm, as did the small of her back. The heat caused her to wake up; she was confused since, usually, she was cold in the early spring mornings. When she opened her eyes, she saw the inside of Jace's neck. _So that's why it's so warm_. Clary slowly removed herself from Jace's embrace. But when she did Jace pulled her body closer to him, making her face touch his bare chest. Clary blushed when she realized that Jace slept without a shirt. Clary took his hands that were on her back and tried to untwine his hands from her to let herself out. She slowly got out of his grip, off the bed and put on her shoes. Lying on the ground next to her was the pillow she placed between them. Some time during the night, she assumed, it fell on the ground.

Through the window the sun came out of the high hills and spread light into the darkness. Clary had seen sunrise before, but never as beautiful as this. The mist that covered the ground was rising up to the orange sky. Behind her Jace made a low groaning sound as if he were about to wake up. _Maybe now is my chance to escape, _Clary realized. She quickly put on her day dress and found her belt with her map. She took a few pieces of food they bought the pervious day and put them in a sack. She got her cloak off the ground and tip–toed to the door, but stopped when she saw the shiny dagger that had come off of Jace's belt with his swords. _I should take it incase something goes wrong, again._ Just as Clary was about to pick the dagger up, she heard him move again.

"Where are you going?"

Clary froze when she heard his voice.

"I was going to help Luce make breakfast," Clary lied as she turned around hiding the sack behide her cloak. Jace didn't sit up to look at her, instead he spoke while lying on the bed. She sighed in relief, knowing Jace would have realized she was trying to escape, if he saw how she was dressed.

"Alright," said Jace softly, then went back to sleep. Clary felt a guilty pang in her chest. She picked up the dagger and put it in her belt pouch. She slowly opened the door, slipping through without a sound. She stayed still by the door for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then swiftly descended the stairs. She went to the kitchen where she knew there was a back door. Just as she entered the kitchen she stopped short when she saw Luce by the fireplace. Luce turned around when she heard Clary enter, and smiled.

"Oh, your up, Mrs. Lewis-"She stopped when she realized that Clary was already dressed, ready to leave. "You're not going to stay for breakfast are you," she said sadly.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Mrs. Menon. I have to go before… my husband wakes up," Clary said.

Luce frowned at her. "Why, child? Did you two get into a fight?" Clary nodded, lying.

"Yes, and a horrible on in fact. I have to go before he finds me," Clary said.

"But what about the baby? It's not safe to be traveling alone you know." Clary almost smiled at Luce's efforts to stop her from leaving.

"We'll be fine," Clary said. Then she dug into her pocket and dumped what was left of her money on the table. "I hope this will be enough. It's all I have right now-"

"I'm not going to take your money," Luce interrupted. "You need it right now more than I do."

"But-"

"If I can't convince you to stay here, then take the money," Luce said in a stern voice. She looked at Clary with a serious expression, but softened when Clary met her eyes. "I hope your not making a mistake."

"I'm not," Clary said. She looked at the window and saw that the sun was higher up in the sky. "I have to go." She quickly put the coins back into her pocket.

"Wait," said Luce. She picked a loft of bread and wrapped it in a cloth. "Take this, too. For me." Clary took the bread and put into her sack.

Clary hugged Luce and whispered, "Thank you," as they broke away.

"You're welcome," she said. Clary then waved at Luce and ran out the backdoor. She did not turn back once as she followed the direction of the sun east into the forest.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After a while, Clary stopped running. She rested her head on a tree truck as she waited for her breathing to even out. She looked at the sun through the branches of the trees; it wasn't noon yet. Clary looked at the tree branches again and realized that most of them already had new leaves and were turning darker green. Her time was running out. She quickly checked her map and found where she was. She took a breath and began to run again.

By midday, Clary was famished and most of all thirsty. She hadn't had any food or water all day. She finally let herself sit under a tree and ate some of the bread Luce gave her. Then, to lessen her thirst, she ate the apple that she stole. But it didn't help, the saltiness of the bread and the sweetness of the apple made her thirstier than ever. Clary, however, got a little more energy from eating and began to run once more. She knew she would eventually find a path in the direction, if she read her map correctly.

Clary grew dizzy the more she ran, but she tried to blink it away. Soon she began to slow her running into walking, and her walking into stumbling. The dizziness increased so much she didn't see the large tree truck in front of her and tripped. Clary quickly got up and dusted herself off. She checked if she was injured, but didn't see anything. Then she felt wetness sliding down the side of her eyebrow to her cheek. Clary touched the spot and then saw that her hand was red with blood. _I have to find water_. She studied her map again and saw that there were no rivers or lakes nearby. _The forest is lush. Maybe there is a creek, so small that it's not in the map_.

Clary watched the little animals and followed them for a while in hope of finding water. The small bunnies hopped north, while the squirrels scurried south. Clary sighed, losing hope, when a deer ran out of the bushes stopping right in front of her. The doe looked at Clary as if she was staring right into her soul.

"Hello," Clary said softly. The deer jumped and ran off, but stopped before she disappeared out of Clary's sight. She turned her head a little as if she were waiting for Clary to catch up with her. _It's another sign. _Clary quickly ran after the doe until it disappeared from her view. She looked around her surroundings to see where the deer could be, but paused when she saw the sparkling blue pond. Clary silently thanked the deer and whoever sent it.

Clary took off her belt, cloak, shoes, and her green day dress; she placed them by her sack. She knew it would take longer to dry if she went inside the water with her white under dress, but she didn't want to go into the water naked. _It'll be okay, I'll just be a little wet for the rest of the day_. Clary went to the pond. It was cool between her toes, but refreshing. She slowly walked into the water and stopped once she was waist up. She cupped some of the water into her hands and brought it to her mouth. The water was surprisingly sweet. She dropped her head into the water and drank it until she didn't feel thirsty.

Afterwards, Clary began to swim, the coolness of the water didn't feel so cold anymore, and she was able to move around the pond without shivering. She washed her hair and the grime off her skin. The little sting on the side of her head reminded her that she had to wash her cut. She rubbed the spot with water until she didn't feel any dirt or see any blood on her hands. She swam back to shore, dragging her wet under dress to dry land. The cloth was almost transparent now, but she felt more protected this way. She dried herself by lying in the afternoon sun on a tall boulder.

She stayed there for what felt like an hour until her under dress felt less damp, and her hair curled to dryness. Clary put her clothes back on, and tied the belt around her waist. Then, all of a sudden, she heard giggling behind her. She sharply turned her head to the noise.

"Hello?" she called out in the direction. There was more giggling. "Who's there?" Out of the trees came three yellow butterflies. As they flew, their yellow wings looked as if they were spreading gold dust. The butterflies came closer, and Clary realized that they weren't butterflies, but pixies.

"Come," they laughed. They slowly flew back into the forest. Clary grabbed her things and followed them. The pixies flew around trees, dancing from truck to truck. The gold dust shimmered when the sun hit them and was mesmerizing.

"Hurry up," they called in harmony. Clary picked up her pace. She followed them until she forget what time of day it was; she didn't even look where she was going. Her eyes only focused on the pixies and wouldn't let her see anything else. In the background she heard noises coming from far away. Then heard a voice that almost seemed like it was calling her name.

_ Clary, Clary, Clary. _

But the sound faded away once the pixies told her to hurry once more. The forest grew darker all of the sudden, and the only light came from the pixies. Clary didn't even look up to see why it turned so dark so quickly. She stared the pixies attentively: like moths do to light.

"Over here," they said as they began to circle around a tree branch. Unexpectedly, a peach began to grow on the branch until it was full grown. The peach, too, looked very bright like the pixies, but instead of yellow and gold, it glowed pink in the dark forest.

"Eat," said the pixies as the slowly circled around Clary.

"Eat," they whispered in her ear. Clary's hand slowly twitched toward the peach and broke it off the branch. The pixies started to giggle and laugh.

"Eat," they persuaded her once more. Clary brought the peach near her lips. The pixies laughter began to sound sinister as she brought the peach closer to her mouth and her mind fogged.

"CLARY!" Clary jumped and dropped the peach on the ground. The pixies vanished, and the forest returned to its original color. She turned around and saw Jace on his horse. Her mind began to circle, confused as to what had just happened.

"Jace," Clary said breathlessly. Her guilt came back to her from before. She looked down at her feet as Jace got off his horse and walked to her.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to find you? When the innkeeper woke me up to tell me you left-"he stopped and took a breath. Clary finally looked up at him. His gold eyes pierced her heart in shame. "Why did you leave and lie to me?"

"I… didn't want be a bother," Clary said. "This is my duty, not yours. You don't even know my mother. Actually, you don't even know me well, so why risk your life, too?" she asked. Jace sighed in frustration.

"Green-eyes, you know why I'm going with you, and it is still the same reason as it was before. If anything were to happen to you, I would feel as if it is _my_ fault. Also, since I know you are going to a dangerous place, if I leave you, I would die of not knowing whether you are alive or not."

"Your reason still does not make sense though!" Clary exclaimed, exasperated. "You still do not know me." Something in Jace's expression changed a bit.

"But that doesn't matter," said Jace in a soft tone.

"But it does." Clary argued.

"It wouldn't be human of me if I didn't care what will happen to you. Would it not?" Jace asked. Clary shrugged.

"I know plenty of people, who wouldn't care about what will happen to me, or to anyone else. Why do you choose to be different?" Clary challenged. She crossed her arms.

"Because I was raised not to be one of those people," said Jace. "If I don't go with you, it will be against everything that I've been taught." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Clary sighed in defeat.

"Alright," she said in a small voice. Jace moved closer to her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Alright," Clary repeated. "You can join me." Jace smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank _you._" She then looked at her feet again, and then at Jace. "I am sorry I lied to you this morning. I do feel guilty for doing so."

"It's fine. But I might take a little time before I trust you again," admitted Jace.

"I know," said Clary. "I won't try to run away from you, again."

"On the contrary, I might not forgive you for lying," said Jace playfully, lightening up the mood.

"And why is that," asked Clary, smiling.

"Luce, when she woke me up, started yelling, and almost had me brought to the village prison."

"I thought she might not interfere; however, I should have known she would wake you," Clary said. She rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Oh, Luce."

"Then, after she stopped yelling me, she wouldn't let me go through the door or even let me change into my clothes until she lectured me about how I should be supporting you, and how I'm supposed to be more kind than usual, because making you angry is not good for the baby." They began to laugh.

"She is sweet though," Clary commented.

"She is," Jace agreed. Clary looked at the sky and saw that it was red from sunset. Jace looked up to, and then back at Clary. "We should probably find somewhere to camp." Clary nodded and started walking. She then remembered the pixies and the peach.

"Jace?" He stopped walking, and looked at Clary.

"Yes?" his eyebrow rose.

"When you found me here, did you see the pixies?" asked Clary.

"Pixies?" Jace's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Yes," said Clary. "Pixies. They were circling around my head, telling me to eat the peach I dropped." Jace looked behind her at the place she first stood when he found her.

"What peach?" Jace asked. Clary turned around to show him.

"The peach over-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw an object around where she dropped it. On the ground, a black circular ball replaced the bright pink peach. Clary walked closer to look at it, but saw that it was a peach, but only crumpled and old. Clary brought her fingers closer to touch it, but it turned to dust before she could. The black dust, like the pixies, disappeared into thin air.

"Was _that_ the peach?" Jace asked, making Clary jump. She hadn't hear him come closer.

"It was," she said as she stood up. "At least I think it was. Why would the pixies want me to eat _tha_t?"

"You know, pixies love to play tricks," Jace commented. Clary was still skeptical.

"But would they play tricks to kill people?" asked Clary. Jace shrugged.

"Maybe it wasn't their intension," said Jace, comforting Clary. "Come on we have to find camp before it gets too dark." Jace put his arms around Clary's shoulders, knowing she was not in the best condition to walk. Jace helped Clary onto his horse's back, and once they were both on the horse, they rode in search of a flat piece of land. Thankfully, they found a good spot before the darkness overtook the sky.

**A/N: Very wordy, I know. But it was needed. This chapter kind of looks more on the shorter side, but it's not really. It's just that all the words are clumped into paragraphs instead of dialogue, which takes up more space. **

****Also, I wasn't trying to make it so Snow White/Anastasia-ish. But that's how it turned out, oops. Which leads me to another issue…. dam dam dah. **

**Is there someone who is trying to poison Clary? Or is it just a pixy trick? **

**And there was that "sign" thing again, if you all paid attention. Do you think they connect, or are they separate? Tell me what you think!**

****Reviewers get teasers, and make me happy. **

**Review! :)**


	10. Fight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary, and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **_

**AN: The mountain of Adam will be introduced in this chapter. I have talked about it in my other author's notes, but I wanted to make sure you guys knew that it's more like a cliff than a mountain. Or like a gigantic mountain in width, that has a flat top with a large forest on it. **

**Sorry it took a month to update, I just wasn't in the mood to write this. Lame, but true.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**To Annoymus1997: Yes, an important part of the plot is coming this chapter. In the next few chapters we'll meet a lot more characters from TMI. **

When Clary woke up in the morning, she couldn't remember the pervious night for she was still frazzled by mysterious pixies trying to kill her. She realized she was in a tent. How she got inside the tent, she didn't know. Clary rolled over to see if Jace was sleeping next to her, but the space was empty. She quickly spied her belt, tied it around her waist, and got out of the tent.

"Good morning," said Jace. Clary turned around to see him. He was brushing Temple's fur. On the other side of their campsite, on a large rock, he had breakfast laid out.

"Good morning," said Clary as she brushed her hair with her fingers. Her hair was extra curly, because of her bath the other day. She took a seat near the rock, between two tree trucks. She closed her eyes, and for just a second, she felt as if she was back home by the Skylack River. Clary wondered if she would ever stop missing home, but the thought seemed almost impossible. She reopened her eyes to see Jace staring at her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked as he watched at her strangely. Clary nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little homesick," she admitted.

"Ah," he said in realization.

"Are you homesick?" Clary asked out of curiosity. She realized that Jace never had talked about where he was from, or much about the life he had before meeting her. He, however, knew a lot more about her than she knew about him.

"A little," he admitted. "But not so much. I like the sense of freedom. Where I come from, it's hard to feel free sometimes." He then quickly changed the subject. "But it doesn't matter. After our journey through the Mountain of Adam, and Forest of Eve, I have to return back."

"But what if you don't come back?" asked Clary. "You've heard the rumors, I am sure. No one has heard of people who went up the Mountain of Adam and into the Forest of Eve and back."

"We'll have to be the expectation," said Jace, emotionless.

"Why so confident?" Clary asked. "And determined to return home?"

"I have to be. As much as I hate the prison of a home I lived in, I am not a coward. I have to return back." Then he looked into Clary's eyes. "Besides, Green-eyes, how will you help your mother if you aren't confident in returning?"

"True," she said, looking back down. Then Clary asked, "Will you tell me of the life you've lived before?"

"Maybe someday," said Jace, he looked out into a direction in the forest; Clary assumed that it was the direction of his origins. He broke out of his gaze, and then turned back to Clary. "Let's eat breakfast and set off." Clary nodded, but distracted by what Jace was hiding.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After they finished their breakfast, they put their things away in Temple's saddle. Some of the things on his back were heavy, while some were light. Clary wondered how Temple could carry their food, their tent, and themselves without falling over.

"Did you train Temple to be so fast and strong?" asked Clary as she patted Temple's white fur.

"Yes, actually, I've known Temple since he was foal. I spent every day with him, rode him everywhere, and I still do. I find solace when I'm with him," Jace said fondly. Clary smiled.

"It must be nice to have an animal friend," she said. Jace nodded.

"It is." He then turned to her and asked, "Do you have an animal friend back home?"

"No, unless you call the chickens and goats my animal friends," Clary said. "Not many of the people in my village own horses." Jace's eyes glanced down to Clary's waist. Clary looked down to see what was on her waist that caught his attention, but she didn't see anything. Clary looked up at Jace confused.

"Do many people in your village own daggers?" asked Jace. Clary looked at Jace puzzled. Then looked back down to her waist, and remembered that she still had Jace's dagger on her belt. Clary felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I took it yesterday morning so that I could protect myself if I ran into any trouble." She took it out of her belt, and handed to him. Jace didn't make any movement to take it back.

"At least you thought ahead for once," Jace mumbled, almost to himself. "Do you even know how to use a dagger?" he asked.

"No," said Clary sheepishly.

"Well then, I will teach you," said Jace. Clary raised her eyebrow.

"You are allowing me to keep your dagger?" she asked.

"Yes," he said matter-of-fact. "Like you said, Green-eyes, you might need it to protect yourself if you run into trouble. And if you don't know how to use it, how will you kill?"

"When I took it, I wasn't going to use it to kill," said Clary.

"But you could," said Jace.

"But women don't kill," Clary disagreed.

"No, women can. They just choose not to, or choose not to be too obvious about it," said Jace. "This assumption, although is not true, can be used to your advantage. Especially you, one so young, and helpless looking, your attackers will assume you can't defend yourself. But what you have to do is, before anyone ties your hands behind you. At the moment they least expect it, pull out your dagger, and stab them like this." Jace showed Clary how he gripped the handle of the dagger. "Just remember not to lock your wrist, because that will make it harder for you to hit the target." Clary cringed at the thought. Jace saw the expression on Clary's face.

"You can stab them in the shoulder if you like. That way they have a chance of living without them hurting you," suggested Jace. "Or if you really don't want to stab anyone, you can yell for help and run."

"Alright," Clary agreed. Jace handed the dagger back to Clary. The sun now brightly lit the forest, and the birds sung their morning chorus loudly.

"We should go," said Jace. "Do you have your maps?" She checked to see if the maps were in her pouch.

"I do," Clary said.

"Let's go then. We might even reach to the Mountain of Adam by early afternoon."

"Wonderful."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary and Jace rode for hours. They stopped once midday for Temple to have a drink by the nearby spring, and for them to have a bite to eat. As soon as they started riding again, Clary saw the wide, endless mountain, the Mountain of Adam, from the hill they rode on top of. It was still far away, for it looked burry in its misty white clouds that surrounded it. She couldn't even see the dense Forest of Eve on top of it. Clary wasn't even sure why it was called a mountain at all. For it wasn't triangular in shape, like she'd seen in the paintings of palaces on mountains in John's house. Instead it was wide and tall, and resembled a large rectangle.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there now," asked Clary.

"An hour or two, depending on how tried Temple will get."

They slowly rode down hill. Once they were deep in the forest, Clary started to hear strange noises. An animal that sounded like an owl, hooted. Strong winds blew at her from all different directions, making the trees whisper back and forth. A bird screeched like human every few minute, causing Clary to jump in her seat and hold on to Jace tighter. And there was the sound of rustling footsteps around her, but when she turned her head, nothing was there.

"The legends say that a powerful warlock also put a spell around the mountain to keep the unwanted away," said Jace.

"So the noises are to keep us away," understood Clary.

"Precisely," said Jace as a bird screeched. "There are no footsteps that keep following us, or winds hollowing around us, or no birds hooting and screaming, but rather an illusion, or as some ancients like to call it: glamour"

"How do you know all these stories?" asked Clary.

"When was little, I never fell asleep unless someone told tales of the ancient times," said Jace. Clary waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead, they stopped moving.

"Jace? Why did we-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the base of the mountain in front of them. "How did we get to it so quickly?"

"It was never far away, it was a trick of the mind. A glamour," said Jace.

"How did you see through the glamour?" asked Clary.

"When I began to hear the noises in the forest I realized that we were closer to the Mountain of Adam then we'd thought. So I cleared my mind, and focused my eyes, and saw through it," explained Jace. He got off Temple, and helped Clary down.

"Do you see any more glamour that's tricking our minds?" asked Clary as she surveyed the base of the mountain. The mountain was too smooth to climb, and the evergreen trees that surrounded the mountain made it hard to see.

"No, I don't see anything, but I think there is one," said Jace, as he watched the smooth base of the mountain with concentration. "There must be a strong glamour on the mountain for me not to see through it. Most humans in the tales I've been told, couldn't see through glamour as well, unless they have some knowledge of it." Clary frowned. She didn't come all this way just to turn back again. Clary then remembered the maps in her pouch, and scrolled out the one with a detailed picture of the Mountain of Adam. Clary scrunched her eyes as she looked at the picture in the dime light, hoping for some kind of clue.

"Is that one of your maps?" asked Jace behind her. Clary turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, but there is no writing on it," said Clary.

"Study the borders," said Jace as he glanced at Clary's map. "Maps like those don't write things in the most obvious places." Clary examined the border of the map; she only saw scribbled ink, decorated around it. _Scribbled ink! _Clary looked at the border of the map, again, and saw that it indeed had writing on it. The letters were so close together that it looked like it was part of a pattern.

"You are right," said Clary. "There is writing on its borders." Jace grinned arrogantly. Clary rolled her eyes when he did so, but couldn't help but smile, too.

"What does it say?" asked Jace. Clary brought the map closer to her eyes to translate the letters into words.

"It says on one side 'Close thy eyes... and turn the rock into-'" Clary looked closer at the untidy writing.

"Ash," they both said at the same time.

"But that's impossible," said Clary. "Rock can't turn into ash in a day, with our eyes closed or opened."

"What does the other side say?" asked Jace. Clary turned the map to the other side.

"'Wash and clean the sin off thin paper,'" read Clary. She looked at the words with concentration. "Hmm, maybe we are supposed to wet the map perhaps?"

"Yes, that is probably it," said Jace as he leaned his hand onto the rock. "But there is no rivers near here to wash the map in."

All of a sudden, Clary's mind without her consent focused in on the base of the mountain where Jace was leaning on. _Twist, _said a voice. Clary blinked, and shook her head before saying anything.

"Maybe…" Clary said. "Maybe, we don't have to turn the rock into ash. But instead _turn_ the rock."

"I do not understand what you are saying," said Jace confused. Clary walked to the place Jace stood against the rock.

"This might be silly, but it might work." Clary closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and put her hands to the base. There was a sudden energy between her hand, and the hard smooth surface. Then, as the voice told her, she twisted the rock. The rock disappeared from her fingers, and she opened her eyes, and gasped.

"How?" asked Jace amazed as they both gaped at the stone path, and the tall waterfall that appeared. The shady forest became brighter and the grass around the stone path glowed vibrant.

"I don't know," said Clary. "It must have been a glamour."

"Let's go wash the map in the waterfall," suggested Jace, after recovering from his shock. They walked through the stone path under the waterfall. Clary first put her hand out to test how hard the water was falling, so she would know how to wet the map without tearing it. The water hit her hand harder than she had expected it. She then got the map, and held it with both hands as she let the water fall through the thin paper. Once she thought it was thoroughly soaked, she took it out of the water, and scrolled out the map to find that nothing inside changed.

"It was suppose to change," said Clary.

"Put it up to the sun," Jace suggested, and she did. Over the whole map there was a sentence written.

"It says, 'Walk up the trail, until you fail, and hope for help,'" read Clary. Jace took the map out of Clary's hands, puzzled.

"We have a lot of walking to do, I suppose," Jace said. He whistled for Temple to follow them as they began to walk up the path to the Forest of Eve.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Read your map again," said Jace, irritated, as they walk by the same tree for the fourth time that day.

"I did," Clary says.

"Well, read it again. It's getting dark," said Jace impatiently. Clary huffed at his impatience.

"It still says, 'Walk up the trail, until you fail, and hope for help,'" Clary read.

"But there is no one here to hope to ask," Jace said. There was suddenly a growling noise behind them. Clary quickly turned around, but did not see anything. _What could it be, _she thought.

"Did you hear that, Jace?" asked Clary. She didn't look up at him, but instead looked in the direction of the noises she heard.

"What noise?" asked Jace. He glanced at the direction Clary looked. A bird came out of a dry bush, and flew away. "Was that the noise?" Clary shook her head.

"I was so sure I heard growling," said Clary, confused.

"I think you are still frightened by the pixies yesterday," said Jace. The growling noise came again, but this time louder.

"Do you hear it _now_?" asked Clary. Jace chuckled silently at her exaggeration.

"Yes, I do," Jace whispered. "Try not to make a sound." He took his sword out, and stood in front of Clary as if to protect her. Clary grabbed the handle of her dagger for caution.

Out of nowhere, a pack of wolves came behind the trees in the trail. They were larger than most wolves Clary had ever seen, and each had big colorful eyes. In the front of the pack, a large gray wolf with bright blue eyes glared at Jace. The wolf howled causing the rest of the wolves to approach them faster. Clary took out the dagger, and stood next to Jace, when the head wolf stopped to look at her.

In a blink of an eye the wolf turned into a man. He stood tall with clothes that almost resembled as rags. His brown hair was short, and his eyes looked even bluer. He seemed to be around the same as Mary, maybe younger. Clary was too busy studying him that she didn't realize that he was staring at her in astonishment. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak. But no sound came out. Minutes passed by as he tried to speak again.

"Jocelyn?"

**AN: I know, cliffhanger. I never have done one, so I thought why not. If it wasn't clear, Luke thinks Clary is Jocelyn because she is, lets face it, her spitting image. **

***I don't know when I'm going to be updating next, because I'm going on vacation next week and I don't know if the place has wifi.**

***Please tell me if I made a mistake or not. I figured you guys wanted this out as quick as possible so my beta hasn't edited this. **

***Reviewers get teasers and make me happy. **

**Review :)**


	11. Unwinding

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mary and some other characters I made up. Besides them, all the other characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

Clary and Jace studied the man as he stared at Clary with shock. Behind him, one by one, the wolves turned into humans. They all looked at their leader with a bewildered expression. It was clear to Clary that this didn't happen often. A sudden curiosity burned into her stomach as to who Jocelyn was.

"Jocelyn," said the man, again. One of his men came beside him and put his hand one his shoulder.

"Lucian?" he whispered, unsure of what to do. He shook his leader's shoulder a little, hoping to bring him out of his hallucination.

"Jocelyn," Lucian said, again.

"I am not Jocelyn," Clary finally said.

"You are a ghost! What did he do to you?" Lucian rambled on. Clary and Jace looked at each other in confusion.

"I am not a ghost," said Clary, taking a step closer. "And I am not Jocelyn." Lucian stared at Clary as he registered what she said.

"Who are you?" he asked, as he looked at Clary with a new light in his eyes.

"My name is Clary," she said. Lucian studied Clary's face: her red, orange hair and green eyes. She put her dagger cautiously back into her belt and held her hand up to Lucian to prove she was real. Lucian looked at her hand, mesmerized by it. He tentatively touched his fingers on Clary's smooth hand. He gently brought her hand closer to his face to study it, as if looking for something.

"You are not Jocelyn," he stated. Clary nodded.

"No, I am not," agreed Clary. He then turned to look at Jace for the first time.

"Who are you both? And what business do you have here?" Lucian asked with authority. His pervious dumbfounded expression cleared away from his face. Clary looked at Jace; he nodded, allowing her to speak. He still had his sword in his hands.

"I am Clary, as I said before, and this my companion, Jace. We looking for a warlock who lives in the Forest of Eve in hope of finding a cure to my mother's coughing sickness." At the word 'mother,' Clary saw Lucian's change in structure. He almost looked …worried.

"Pray tell me," said Lucian, his eyes growing with fear. "Who is your mother?"

"My mother's name is Mary," answered Clary. Lucian seemed to clam a bit.

"And is she your birth mother?" asked Lucian, anxiously.

"No." Tears appeared in Lucian's eyes as he started to laugh and... cry. Clary watched him with curiosity, and replayed the words that she told him in her mind. _What did I say to make him react this way?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How do you know we can trust them?" Jace whispered, as they followed behind the werewolves. Clary listened to Jace as she watched her shadow grow longer and longer as the sun began to set.

"I just… have a feeling." The werewolves, who were back in their wolf-form, stopped at a rock wall. It didn't look any different from the other parts of the mountain's walls, but one by one they disappeared as they walked through the wall. Clary and Jace watched them vanish, amazed. They tried hard to focus their eyes, but they couldn't see past the glamour.

"It has a special kind of glamour over it that humans rarely can see through," explained Lucian, who was still in human-form. "Most humans just keep following the trial on the side of the mountain and are never heard again." Clary shivered a little, knowing how close to her death she was if she hadn't found Lucian. "Your turn." Lucian gestured his hand to the wall. Before Clary walked through the rock wall, Jace grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Maybe I should go first," whispered Jace. "I do not know why he is so intrigued with you, but I do not trust him."

"Well, I do," said Clary, stubbornly, and walked through the wall. In a flash, she was in a well-lit cave. The cave was huge. Werewolves both in human and wolf-form walked around the cave, barking and talking. It almost looked like a little marketplace. Some of the werewolves turned to look at her, but no more than a glance. They were not surprised with her being there at all. Jace, Lucian, and Temple came into the cave behind her, making a whooshing sound as they entered.

"Why aren't the other werewolves surprised by my presence?" asked Clary, turning her head to Lucian.

"We do not let anyone into the cave without my better judgment," answered Lucian.

"But aren't they even the littlest bit curious?"

"They can be, but most usually aren't. You'd be surprised how many humans go up the mountain everyday," said Lucian. He started to walk around the werewolves. Clary and Jace silently followed him.

"But we did not see anyone in our way here," said Clary, intrigued. Lucian turned to her and smiled.

"There are many secrets about the mountain." Clary took a moment to thoughtfully wonder what these secrets were. She suddenly felt a burst of excitement rush through her to the tips of her fingers and to the bottom of her toes. Lucian stopped at a cave room with hay. "You can put your horse here for the night." Jace nodded, he even though his face showed he was still not convinced in trusting Lucian, but he brought Temple into the room and unsaddled him.

"Lucian, will you tell why you acted so strange, and about who this Jocelyn woman is?" asked Clary as she watched Jace rub Temple's face, while giving him a carrot treat to eat.

"Later, I promise," said Lucian. Jace came back to join them with Temple's heavy saddle with their belongings in hand. Lucian led them to another cave room for them to sleep in. "You can put your belongings here. I'll come back in a few minutes when it is time for supper."

"Thank you," said Clary. Jace acknowledged him with a nod. Once Lucian was out of sight, Jace spoke.

"Clary, you have to be more careful. These werewolves may be kind and helpful. And for some reason you trust them, but you have to understand that there is nearly a full moon tonight and these werewolves will not be able to control their wolf-selves, especially the younger werewolves. If they bite you, you may turn into one of them," said Jace in a serious manner. Clary looked at him thoughtfully. _He truly is worried._

"Don't worry, I will."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucian came back to their room a few minutes later and announced that it was suppertime. He led them through a wide hallway to a larger cave room. In it werewolves sat around on the ground eating bowls of some kind of green soup. In the center of the room a large pot was hanging by the fire. Some of the werewolves in the corner of the room were still in wolf-form and drank their soup by licking it bit by bit.

"Stay away from the ones in wolf-form, the moon is strong tonight," said Lucian. Clary immediately remembered what Jace had warned her. Clary turned her head to look at Jace. He was looking at Lucian with some respect. Lucian then poured some of the soup into two bowls and handed it to Jace and Clary. He then went back to get his own bowl and returned. "How about we sit over there?" he said pointing to the opposite corner of the wolves. Jace and Clary nodded in agreement.

Clary looked at her green soup, wondering what it is. She sniffed it, but it didn't have a smell. Lucian laughed.

"I promise you it tastes better than it looks," he said. Clary took a tiny sip of it. It tasted creamy and salty. Jace took a sip as well.

"What is it?" asked Clary, as she took larger sips of the soup.

"Different vegetables and herbs that grow on the mountain and milk."

"So that is why it is green," commented Clary. Lucian laughed, again.

"Yes, that is why." As the chatted, two human-form werewolves joined them. One was female with caramel hair and skin, and the other was male with pale skin and bright hazel eyes. "This is Maia and Jordan. They are your age and they are the two werewolves I trust the most. They will help you get to the Forest of Eve tomorrow."

"You will not come?" asked Clary.

"No, I have to stay here, where I am needed," said Lucian, regretfully. There was a brief pause.

"What are your names?" asked the one named Maia.

"I am Clary and this is Jace." Maia looked at Jace and smirked. She looked at the boy Jordan next to her, and they both burst out laughing.

"Is pretty-boy afraid of wolves or mute?" asked Maia playfully.

"I just choose to stay quiet," replied Jace.

"Alright," said Maia, and she and Jordan got up to leave. "We will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Clary watched as Maia and Jordan left. Jordan held her in his arms as they walked and Maia leaned her head to his shoulder as if she was whispering something to him.

"Clary?" said Lucian, getting Clary's attention. She turned her head away from the couple and to Lucian's blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I promised to give you an explanation. We can go to my room to talk. It is more private there," said Lucian. Jace looked at Clary and Lucian in confusion as to what they were talking about. Clary and Lucian stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jace to Clary, looking up her firelight face.

"Lucian is going to tell about Jocelyn," she told him, gently. Jace looked at Lucian with suspicious eyes. He got up and put his arms around Clary's waist, and put his face near ear. To anyone else, Clary imagined, they looked like they were passionate embrace.

"Use it-" Jace whispered in a low voice, patting the dagger on her lower back, "-if he does anything." Clary half consciously nodded in response. She was still too stunned by Jace's hand on her lower back. She almost fell when removed his arms.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You look almost exactly like my dear friend did at your age. Her name was-"

"Jocelyn," said Clary.

"Yes, her name was Jocelyn," said Lucian, nodding

"Was?" asked Clary. Lucian grimaced, as if thinking about an unpleasant memory.

"I tried to find her and get her back, but I never did," he said, vaguely.

"This Jocelyn woman was kidnapped?" Lucian shrugged.

"No one knows, so my town pronounced her dead," he said. Lucian took a deep breath and started his story.

"I had known Jocelyn since I was twelve years old. I was an awkward child, and only Jocelyn had the courage to speak to me. We lived in a town near the Capital in the west. She was from a wealthy family and became to be a great beauty. But most people did not know that she was reckless and brave: a dangerous combination. And even though she was a woman, she bested almost every man, with their swords and shields, with her wit." Lucian laughed memory. Clary watch his face attentively, fascinated by the strong emotions that held in his face. It was obvious to Clary that he loved her, the Jocelyn woman, but was the love returned, Clary wondered. She would never know.

"One day when she was nearly eighteen summers, we were walking to the market when she tripped over a ditch in the road and nearly fell. A man in a dark cloak caught her before she hit the ground. He asked if she was alright then left before I could see his face. Jocelyn was fine, but had a dazed look on her face from her encounter with the man. She changed that day. Everyday she walked around town, turning her head left and right as if hoping to find him. I never saw him after that first time but Jocelyn, a month later, came to me and told me she saw him again.

"I told her that she had to be careful and that it was better to never see him again. But she did not listen to me. Soon, she spoke to me less and less, and would not inform me about her meetings with this man. I still to this day do not his name. Then one day she came to me crying, I thought that the man had done something to her. She hugged me and said she missed me, and we talked for rest of the day. A few days later, she was missing.

"I tried to look for her. I left home with my horse and searched around the kingdom, sometimes with no food or money. One day, while I was hunting, I got bitten by a werewolf and in the next full moon turned into one. I kept searching for her even as a wolf. I went to the Mountain of Adam and join the group of wolves who protect it. I killed leader and here we are now."

Clary took a few minutes to comprehend what this man told her. When Lucian saw her today, he thought she was Jocelyn, the girl he had loved as a human boy; the girl he searched for, for years and years. Clary couldn't imagine how disappointed Lucian must of felt to fail to find this woman, yet again. She looked at Lucian's face and tried to see the disappointment in his face, but she couldn't find any. _Why?_ And she still didn't understand what his story had to do with her mother Mary. Clary cleared her voice to speak.

"I am awestruck by your story. But I still do not understand what it has to do with my mother Mary," said Clary gently, hoping to not offend him.

"Your _adopted _mother, Mary," said Lucian.

"Yes," said Clary, a little confused with his emphases. "My adopted mother, Mary."

"I believe," he paused and looked at her with almost a fatherly look, "that Jocelyn is your birth mother. And I'm not upset to find you, instead of her, because I have more hope now that she is still alive somewhere."

Clary felt strange. Just few minutes ago when Lucian was telling his story about Jocelyn, she was a stranger to her, a character from a tale. But this stranger now was her birth mother? And what felt even stranger was that Lucian knew more about her mother than she did.

"I know it seems unbelievable," said Lucian. "But I believe it to be true. You look exactly like her and act like her, too. How did your adopted mother find you? Were you set on her doorstep?" Clary shook her head.

"No. My adoptive brother, Simon, found me by the Skylack River."

"She sent you down the river?" asked Lucian. Clary nodded.

"I was sent down the river."

"From him," added Lucian. Clary didn't know what to say.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Clary walked back to her and Jace's room. Lucian offered to bring her back, but she wanted to go alone and have some quiet time as she tried to find her room in the different paths of the cave.

As she walked through the hallways of caves, trying to find her room, Clary thought about what Lucian told her. She had wondered all her life who her birth family was and why they sent her down the river. She never in her life thought that she might one day find the answer to her question. After going up and down the halls of the cave a few times, she finally found the room. She quietly entered the room, not wanting to wake up Jace, but when she entered the room Jace was pacing back and forth by the fire, worried.

"Why are you not asleep, yet?" asked Clary. Jace stopped his pacing and suddenly appeared in front of her, taking her face with his hands.

"I had half the mind to go murder Lucian. What were you doing all this time?" asked Jace. Clary placed her hand over Jace's and brought his hands down from her face.

"Lucian told something…unsettling. So after I spoke with him, I walked through different halls of caves, thinking," said Clary.

"What did he tell you?" asked Jace. Clary went to sit by the fire and Jace did the same. She started to tell him about what Lucian said. Jace listened to her without interrupting. When she was done talking, they sat there without saying anything. Clary felt tired, but her mind was still racing with thoughts. A few minutes later, Jace spoke.

"I am going to bed," said Jace. Clary didn't move. "Are you going to sleep, yet?"

"No," replied Clary. "If I sleep now, I will be restless for the rest of the night." Jace nodded, understanding. He unrolled one of their longer blankets and placed it on the ground of the cave, then took another blanket and pulled it over himself. Clary watched him as he fall asleep until the fire died down.

**A/N: I am so sorry! I am a horrible updater, and I was supposed to be done with this last month since I finally got out of school, but I got busy with my summer job and also I am certainty sick, so writing makes my head fuzz and I keep taking breaks.**

****Thank you to everyone who reviewed over the months and also favorited and followed my story, even when I was not updating. I promise you, I will ALWAYS finish my stories, but it might take a long time. That is if I don't die from some uncalled for death, but until then I will keep going. I will update by sometime next week to make up for the absence. **

**If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Review! :) **


End file.
